Going Home
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: When John left home to marry Randy, he lost his family. When his marriage breaks up, he returns to Texas. Will Going Home be the answer? Or will it be a disaster? SLASH M/M
1. Leaving And Arriving

**GOING HOME**

**Title: Going Home**

**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Pairing: Eventual John Cena/Wade Barrett **

**Summary: ****When John left home to marry Randy, he lost his family. When his marriage breaks up, he returns to Texas. Will Going Home be the answer? Or will it be a disaster?**

"Come on baby girl time to get dressed we have a long ride in store for us today." John said Rayne Kendal Orton looked at her daddy and smiled. John picked up the four year old and got her dressed for the day. He dressed her in her Levi's Kids Girls' Sweetie Bermuda Shorts, her Hello Kitty Rainbow Heart Tee and her White Flip Flops.

He brushed back her long blonde hair and pulled it up into a pony tail. "Play quietly while I get your sister ready" John said, he walked over to Mia Marie Orton's Disney Princess Playard and picked the one month baby up. He smiled at her and put her on the change table attachment and he dressed her for the day.

He dressed her in her Pink and Gray Mock-Layer Printed Top & Pants. John placed her back into the play yard and grabbed all their things, they had stopped in Little Rock, Arkansas for the night. They were travelling from New York City to Dallas Texas where they would be starting their lives over.

John packed up the car and he strapped Mia into her Disney Mickey Mouse & Friends Minnie Mouse Via Infant Seat and handed her, her Pink Asthma & Allergy Friendly My Teddy Bear Toy, he put in her Minnie Mouse Pink Pacifier, it was early and she would sleep for another hour or so before needing to be fed. Once she was strapped in, John strapped Rayne into her Pink and Black Britax Frontier 85 Convertible Booster Car Seat and handed her, her Disney Baby Einstein Lion Press & Play Plush Toy and her Pink Super Spout Easy Gripper Cup filled with milk.

John kissed her and locked the door and got into his White 2013 Ford Explorer 4WD. Once he was in, he put the radio on low and headed off in the direction of Dallas. He was tired and all he wanted to do was get to Texas and start their lives over and forget all about New York and Randy.

Things had been tough for John for the past year, his and Randy's marriage had hit the rocks, Randy was getting more involved in drugs and alcohol and John had the pressures of a job, a failing marriage, a four year old and being pregnant.

One night while he was out at a photo shoot, John came home and found Randy overdosing on Heroin in front of Rayne. John couldn't handle it, he got Randy fixed up and into a rehab facility and he packed up his things, and his two daughters, filed for divorce and left.

Here he was now, on his way to Dallas, with his girls, looking forward to starting over. He had a friend in Dallas who helped John get a job and sort out a house. Phil was a great guy and a really good friend of John's he lived in Texas with his boyfriend Daniel.

John stopped and filled up the car with gas and called Phil. He just wanted to let him know he was about two hours from Texas.

Phil would be meeting John at the house John had bought. John hadn't even seen the house, except over the net via pictures, what he saw he liked and he had Daniel who was a real estate developer have a look at the house and give his opinion. Daniel gave John a great review so John made an offer and it was accepted so now they had somewhere to live which John was glad for.

John had packed up all their furniture and sent it on a truck to Dallas. So it should be there by the time John got there, the truck wasn't stopping, whereas John was and staying overnight. "Daddy" Rayne said, John looked at his daughter in the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah baby?" John asked. "Hungry" she said, John sighed. "OK, we'll grab some food" John said. He stopped at the next 7-11 and he grabbed some food and drink for himself and Rayne. While they had stopped John fed Mia her bottle and burped her and changed her diaper.

Once she was all done, John strapped her back in, he looked at Rayne. "Ready?" John asked, Rayne smiled and nodded. John got in the driver's seat, grabbed his muffin and headed off back onto the road. His first thought about going to Dallas was a bad one, he didn't want to step foot inside of Texas, but Phil convinced him to come, to put as much space as possible between himself and Randy. John reluctantly agreed.

The reason John didn't want to be in Texas? It was all because his dad Hunter, and brother Adam lived in Texas. John had been estranged from them when he was eighteen, his dad had met someone new Shawn Michael's and he was someone John didn't like or trust, John decided to leave and he went to New York.

He went to school, met Randy fell in love. He, Hunter and Adam managed to make up, but fell out again when Hunter and Adam found out John was going to marry Randy, they disapproved, hated the thought of John being with someone so selfish as Randy, John was hurt and upset and cut himself off from his dad and brother.

Hunter and Adam had never even met Rayne or Mia, John didn't think they even knew about John's kids. Thinking back on it John knew they were right in not trusting John.

But as much as he regretted marrying Randy, he wouldn't change it for a thing, Randy gave him two beautiful baby girls in Rayne and Mia. John would never wish to not have them, they were his everything.

John didn't know if he was going to see his dad and brother, he knew Phil still saw them occasionally but he was in support of John's decisions one hundred percent. John didn't know if he even WANTED to see Hunter and Adam, he didn't know how he would feel if he saw them.

He just wanted to live life and make a happy home and life for his two kids. John shook his head out of his thoughts and went back to driving he was tired and just wanted to get to his new house. His new life. They arrived in Dallas two hours later and John drove to the house he had purchased. John smiled as he saw Phil and Daniel, finally a familiar face.

He got out and hugged Phil tight. "I missed you guys so much" John said Phil smiled. John went and took Rayne out of the car, she ran to uncle Phil and John took Mia out and handed her off to Daniel.

"This is your new house Jay" Phil said, John smiled at him. "Thanks for sorting everything out. This move wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for you two. So thank-you so much." John said Phil and Daniel smiled. "No worries, we want you here, we missed you." Daniel said, John smiled and walked into the house and looked around. The house was a Four Bedroom, three bathroom home.

It was an absolutely Beautiful Custom Home. "When did everything get delivered?" John asked. "Yesterday, we unpacked everything and sorted the house out, hope you don't mind" Phil said.

"No of course not. I love what you've done. I really do. Thank-you." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. John put Mia in her play yard and sat down with Phil and Daniel.

"Long drive?" Phil asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah everything is done though, so I am glad." John said, Phil smiled. "Good, I am glad." Phil said, John smiled. "I just want to sleep forever" John said Phil laughed.

"How about we let you get settled and we come back and get you for dinner later on?" Phil asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sounds great, thanks guys" John said Phil smiled, he and Daniel hugged John and the kids and left them to it.

John sighed and sat down on the couch. This was it.

The start of a new life.

**THAT NIGHT**

John smiled down at Mia as she laid on the change table, she had just had a bath. John leaned down and kissed her belly. He loved his girls so much.

John put a diaper on Mia and then put her in her Absorba Infant Girls' Ballerina Shirt & Footie Set and her white beanie.

He picked her up and put her in her carrier and then took her down to the kitchen, he placed her on the kitchen table and went and got some clothes for Rayne to wear, he dressed Rayne in her Black and Pink Sofi Girls' 2-Tone Heart Dress and her Black 3-Layer Fringe Boot. John smiled and kissed her.

"All done" John said, Rayne smiled and hugged her dad, John checked himself over to make sure he looked OK.

He was dressed in his Gray True Religion Ricky Straight Corduroy, his Affliction AC Renegades Premium Short Sleeve V-Neck Tee, his Black Affliction Get Back Jacket and his White Nike Sweet Classic Leather Shoes. He smiled, grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out to the car with his two kids.

He strapped Mia and Rayne into their seats and got in and headed off to Chuckee Cheese, Phil had chosen the restaurant and John rolled his eyes when he was told, Phil was like a little kid sometimes.

John got to the restaurant and got out. he put Mia into her Disney Mickey Mouse & Friends Minnie Mouse Indigo Stroller by The First Years and he strapped her in, covering her in a blanket. He wheeled her into the restaurant while holding onto Rayne's hand. They got inside and saw Phil and Daniel and they sat down with them.

"Let's order shall we?" Daniel asked, John nodded, he got Rayne a hot dog and ordered himself a Cheese Pizza. Phil and Daniel split a pizza together.

"So how is the house?" Phil asked. "It's great, I love it there. Thanks for organizing it for me, it means a lot guys, I don't think I would have made the move if it wasn't for you guys." John said. Phil and Daniel smiled.

"So wanna tell me what happened with Randy?" Phil asked, John looked at Rayne. "I'll take her to play" Daniel said, John nodded and smiled. "So?" Phil asked.

"I was working late one night, I left Randy at home with the girls. Anyway I came home and found him overdosing in front of Rayne, Rayne was trying to wake Randy up. I got him to the hospital and then I filed for divorce. He signed right away and I put him in rehab. He signed away his rights to the girls" John said Phil nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." Phil said John shrugged. "It's OK I guess. I am much happier being here with you and Daniel. Rayne deserves to be with her godfather." John said, Phil smiled.

"I've missed you and the girls so much." Phil said John smiled and nodded. "We've missed you guys too." John said Phil smiled.

They looked over at Daniel and Rayne who were playing. "He is really good with her." John said Phil smiled and nodded. "Yeah he is" Phil said, John looked at him.

"Do you want to have kids?" John asked, Phil nodded. "So much, we do, we went to see about trying and finds out, I have a very low sperm count and his reproductive system is shot." Phil said.

"Shit Phil. I am so sorry." John said Phil shrugged. "I offered to be the one to carry the child but he wouldn't go for it. He doesn't want to top me. He thinks it would screw things up with us. So I guess it won't happen for us." Phil said John shook his head.

"You could always adopt? Or surrogate?" John asked, Phil smiled. "Yeah maybe, I know we want kids so badly. We really do." Phil said, John smiled and nodded.

"You'd both be really great parent's. You guys are great uncles," John said Phil smiled. He wished so badly to be a father, he really did. John leaned over and patted Phil's hand with his own.

"It will happen Phil, it will." John said Phil smiled and nodded. "Thanks, I hope so." Phil said John smiled.

"Was it hard for you to get pregnant with the girls?" Phil asked. "I wasn't even trying. It just happened." John said Phil smiled.

"And was Randy OK with them?" Phil asked. "He didn't really care either way. He didn't really acknowledge them in any way. Which should have a been a hint at what was going on." John said Phil nodded and smiled.

"I get it." he said, "What about the sex? Was the sex good?" Phil asked, John looked at him in shock. "Phil." He said, Phil laughed.

"It was OK I guess, he was so out of it at times, he didn't know what he was doing, but it must have worked, we have two kids." John said, Phil nodded and smiled. John sat there and watched the restaurant, his eyes made their way to a birthday party and to a little girl, she was very pretty and she had long blonde hair and blue eyes, she sort of looked how he and Adam looked when they were kids.

John sighed happily as he thought of when he and Adam were younger, they were so happy back then, but now, now things were all screwed up.

John watched as the parent's arrived, John was shocked when he saw Shawn come and pick the little girl up and take her home.

Phil looked at John and saw who he was looking at. John felt so uncomfortable watching the little girl with Shawn. Phil looked at what John was looking at and sighed.

"Jay, I guess now you're here you should know" John looked at him. "Know what?" John asked.

"That's Jessie, she's your half-sister. She's seven" Phil said John was shocked he couldn't believe he had a sister.

"You know Shawn is a changed man now, he found god." Phil said John looked uncomfortable again so Phil dropped the subject he had no idea how John was feeling right now, he felt so bad for the guy, he really did.

"I think it's time to head off, I have to get the girls into bed." John said Phil nodded.

He went and got Daniel and John collected everything and picked Mia up.

They headed out to the cars, John strapped the girls in and put the stroller into the boot and hugged Phil and Daniel.

"I'll come see the shop tomorrow yeah?" John asked, Phil smiled and nodded.

John got into the car and headed home, he was still so shocked about everything he really was.

They got home and John put Mia into her Chelsea sleigh crib antique silver, he covered her in a blanket and turned on her mobile and went to put Rayne to bed, he tucked her into her Disney Tinkerbell Fairies Toddler Bed with Canopy.

He covered her up and kissed her goodnight.

He went to his room and changed for bed and slipped in.

He laid there awake, still shocked, but he figured Dallas was a big place, he probably wouldn't see Shawn, Adam or his dad.

**Please Review….Hope you all like this new one…..**


	2. An Encounter With Shawn

**GOING HOME**

**A WEEK LATER**

"Daddy me dance today?" Rayne asked her father as he folded some laundry. John smiled. "Yes, you get to dance today." John said Rayne smiled.

"Yay!" she said clapping her hands John smiled at her, he was so worried that she wouldn't be happy here but she was and John was happy that she was happy. John had found a nice dance class for her to go to and John was happy that she would be able to do something she loved and that she would be able to bond with the other kids that were there. John knew she needed friends. "We go now?" she asked, John laughed.

"No baby in an hour or so, uncle Phil is gonna come with us." John said Rayne smiled, "Go play baby, I'll tell you when we need to get ready." John said Rayne smiled and nodded. John smiled as she left and continued folding the laundry. Once he was done with the clothes he went up to the nursery where Mia was sleeping.

He walked in and smiled as he saw his daughter awake looking up at her mobile. John smiled and picked her up and laid her on the change table and changed her diaper.

He then dressed her in her Fuscia and Black "Silly Monkey" Mock-Layer Applique Coveralls, her White socks and her Black and Pink Pouf Hat and then wrapped her up in her Pink Ballerina Bear Plush Blanket. He took her downstairs and put her in her Fisher-Price My Little Lamb Baby Papasan Infant Seat. Once she was set John grabbed Rayne's clothes.

"Rayne!" John called out to her. Rayne came in and smiled at John. John smiled and dressed her for her dance class. He dressed her in her Black Solid Dance Leotard, her Black Mini Shorts, her Black Dance Slippers and her Rhinestud Star Jacket.

John smiled at her. "Go play we'll be going soon." John said, Rayne nodded and smiled. John heard the doorbell and heard Phil let himself in. He walked in and went and hugged Rayne then picked up Mia. "Can you watch them while I change?" John asked, Phil smiled and nodded. John went up to his room and changed into something more warmer, it got a little cold at night in Dallas.

He dressed in his Black Nike Classic Jersey Pants, his White Nike Swoosh Tee, his Black Nike Classic Fleece Hoodie and his Black and White Nike Flex Supreme TR Shield High-Performance Running Shoes.

Once he was dressed, he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs, he grabbed Rayne's Fantasia Sequined Duffel Bag and the Amy Michelle Zebra Go Bebe Diaper Bag and they headed out the door.

John strapped Rayne in while Phil strapped Mia in. Once they were secure they both got in and John drove them to Rayne's dance class. "She looks so excited" Phil commented as they drove, John laughed.

"She is, she's been looking forward to this all day. I am just glad that she is happy. I was worried about her, I mean Mia is a baby, she doesn't know any better, but Rayne knows that Randy was once in her life and now isn't. I guess I was worried about her happiness above everything else" John said, Phil nodded. "I understand Jay, but she's happy." Phil said John nodded and smiled.

They got the dance studio and got out, John carried Mia inside and they checked in, the dance instructor came into the large studio and they started John smiled as Rayne danced, she was having so much fun and she was meeting new people.

John sighed as he noticed Jessie was there, which meant either Hunter or Shawn were there and John wanted nothing more to do with them.

He continued watching Rayne dance with the other girls and boys. He was just glad that she was happy and having a good time and meeting new people. "Don't look now but Shawn is on his way over here" Phil whispered in his ear, John sighed.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" John asked, Phil shrugged, he knew Shawn, Hunter and Adam were touchy subjects for John but he also felt like John needed to get over it and try and be nice to them, they were all related to Rayne and Mia.

John stood up and walked off as Shawn kept looking at him, he didn't want to be stared at like an animal in the zoo.

Shawn watched as John took the jacket off of the little girl, then she thanked him and called him daddy.

Shawn walked over to him, he wanted to know if it was John, Hunter's son. He walked over to him and saw the little baby in John's arms, John pulled Mia closer.

"John...it is John right? John Helmsley...I know you're married but, I'm sorry I can't remember the last name...It's good to see you..." Shawn said, John looked at him, he couldn't believe Shawn had the nerve to talk to him, or even say that it was good to see him, John saw red and his bratty side came out.

"I am surprised a drunk druggie like you can even remember the name John...although it is fairly simple...why are you bothering me...I don't know you don't want to know you...you stole my family just get away from me...you know what never mind, I'll just take my kid and leave and find a different school..." John snapped and stormed off.

Phil had seen the whole thing and sighed. "Didn't go well then?" he asked, John shook his head. "Nope. I don't know what I was thinking moving here, THEY'RE here," John said Phil sighed.

"Please don't leave Jay, I need you here." Phil said John sighed. He didn't know what to do, but one look at how happy Rayne was he knew he couldn't uproot her again and he wouldn't take her out of the class, she was just too happy there and John wanted her to be happy, he would sacrifice his need to be away from his dad, Shawn and Adam for his baby girls.

They both deserved to have a good life, John wanted that for them, he really did. The class ended and Rayne came over to John and hugged him, John smiled at her and left with her and Phil.

**MEANWHILE**

Shawn collected Jessie and headed off back to the house. He was extremely upset by what John had said to him he really was, he knew he wasn't a good man years ago but he had changed for the better.

They got home and Jessie went up to bed and Shawn went to his room and collapsed onto the bed in tears, Hunter came out of the bathroom and saw his husband and frowned. "What's happened Shawnie?" Hunter asked. Shawn sat up and told Hunter everything, Hunter was pleased John was back but hurt that his son would say such mean things to him.

"He doesn't know what the hell you've gone through baby, how you have turned your life around, and now how you help others like you were...(Shawn was a part time drug rehab councillor) and you found God Shawnie, and you know Adam, Jessie and I love you...you are the solid foundation to this crazy family...we would be lost without our Anchor..." Hunter said, Shawn smiled. Hunter was so sweet.

"There's something else you should know." Shawn said, Hunter nodded. "What?" he asked. "John, has two kids, two girls. I know one is about four or five and her name is Rayne. He has another one a baby, looks pretty young, I don't know her name though." Shawn said, Hunter was shocked, he had two grandchildren he knew nothing about, it broke his heart.

"I'll try and get photo's next time." Shawn said, Hunter nodded and smiled. "Two granddaughters, it's insane. I wish I could meet them, I really do." Hunter said, Shawn smiled.

"You'll be able to meet them one day Hunter, I know you will. John will come around." Shawn said Hunter sighed.

"I hope so Shawnie, I really do." He said, he leaned in and kissed his husband and laid him down on the bed, wanting to show Shawn how much he loved him.

**Please Review….**


	3. Seeing The Truth

**GOING HOME**

**A MONTH LATER**

John sighed as his alarm went off it was six in the morning but he had so much to do. He got up, showered and dressed in some jeans and a shirt, once he was dressed he headed downstairs.

Today was going to be a small little party. John had thought it would be a nice idea if he threw a party for all of Rayne's friends at the dance class so she could get to know them on a more personal basis. He had been busy the last month, he had started working at the paper and was enjoying it, Mia was now 2 months old and growing so big.

John got down to the kitchen and decorated the dining room, he had two fold out tables for the event, his dining table was moved to the lounge room which would be closed off, as would the rest of the house except for the downstairs bathroom.

He decorated the tables in black fabric, then set out the Apple Red Party Plates, Bowls and Cups. Then laid out the Black Party Napkins, Metallic Gold Party Forks, Knives and Spoons.

He then decorated the dining room and outside area with some Big Hearts Pink Balloons, some Jungle Assorted Party Balloons and some Multi Coloured Assorted Budget Party Balloons.

Once that was decorated he went out to the yard and he set out some more tables and some chairs and he hung the Mexican Star Pinata.

He still had a Bouncy castle to arrive at the house. Once all the decorating was done he went to the kitchen and wanted to start on the food, he knew Rayne would be up in an hour and a half.

John decided to do the Sausage Rolls first. He just wanted them to be prepped so he could put them in the oven right before the party which started at eleven. He had just finished the rolls when he heard Mia screaming through the monitor. He put the rolls down and rushed upstairs. He smiled at her and picked her up, he changed her diaper and took her downstairs.

He made her morning bottle and laid her in her swing and fed her. Once she was fed and burped he laid her back in her swing and let her go for a while. While she was settling John put the Sausage Rolls in the oven and made the Mini Chocolate- Chip Cupcakes, the Candy Brownies and the Heavenly Angel Food Cake.

Once that was all done, iced, cut and decorated Rayne woke up. John smiled and kissed her and fed her some cereal for breakfast, she went and played once she was done and John went on with prepping the food.

He made the Pigs In A Blanket, the Buffalo Chicken Pizza Bites and the Pretzel-Crusted Chicken Nuggets. Once they were done, Phil showed up with the other food, he had made. He came with Baby Ballpark Dogs and Mini-Cheeseburgers. John smiled and set them up on a plate.

Everything was done, now all John had to do was clean up and get the girls ready. "I'll clean you get them ready" Phil said John smiled and nodded. He got Mia ready first, he bathed her and dressed her in her Pink Floral Dress & Pants Set and her Pink Armani Junior

Baby Girls Pink Pre-Walker Shoes.

Once she was done John took her down and back into her swing, she loved the thing. He took Rayne up and bathed her and did her hair and dressed her in her Young Versace Grey Tassels Cotton Dress and her Silver Studded Sandals With Buckle Fastening. John smiled and kissed her.

"Do NOT get dirty, you don't have any other pretty dresses OK?" Rayne smiled and nodded and went back to her playing. John sighed and walked downstairs, the kitchen was clean and the bouncy castle had arrived, he had ordered a Winnie The Pooh Jumping Castle.

John sighed and filled up a few bowls with pretzels, crisps, sweets and candy. He also pulled out some juice and water. "All done Jay, you've done well" Phil said John smiled and nodded.

"Good, I am glad it's all done." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. "I'm nervous about seeing Shawn though. I really don't want him here" John said. Phil sighed. "I'll do the door, so you don't have to see him." Phil said John smiled. "Thanks Philly." John said Phil smiled, he would do anything for John, he was his best friend.

**AN HOUR LATER**

The guests were starting to arrive, John sighed when he saw that Jessie had shown up and her and Rayne become attached at the hip. "Let them be Jay" Phil said John sighed and nodded. "I know it's just hard." John said.

"I wish I could go over there and hug my sister, but I can't, she has no idea I exist" John said Phil sighed, he felt so bad for his friend. "I need to feed Mia again." John said, Phil smiled and nodded.

He went into the lounge and picked Mia up and took her upstairs to her nursery to feed her. He sat there and fed her, he was just happy that Phil was here to help him and that Rayne seemed to be having an amazing time.

He just wanted her to be happy. He fed and burped Mia and put her down for her nap. He took the monitor and headed downstairs to re-join the party and make sure everything was going OK.

The kids were playing and laughing and having a really good time and John was glad, there was about twenty kids and he wanted to make sure they were all OK and looked after.

"Lunch time!" he called and all the kids came in and they grabbed some food and went and sat on the grass in a circle to eat. John and Phil each grabbed some food and sat out there with them. "This has been a great party Jay, you should be proud" Phil said, John smiled over at him.

"Thanks, I am. This has been amazing. It really has." John said Phil smiled and patted John on his back, he had been so great through all of this, he had relocated his girls, started a new job, dealt with family issues and been able to plan and do a great party all for Rayne. Phil was so proud of him.

**HOURS LATER**

The party was ending, the doorbell rang and because Jessie was the only one left, John took her up to the door with Mia in his arms and Rayne by his side.

He opened the door and his eyes widened. Adam, his brother was right in front of him. Both men wanted to hug one another but John snapped out of it, Adam had ditched him for Shawn.

"Addy this is Rayne, she's so cool" Jessie said to her brother, Adam smiled. "Is she yours?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Rayne baby say goodbye." John said Jessie and Rayne hugged one another and John smiled at them.

"Thank-you Mr. Orton." Jessie said John smiled. "No worries baby." John said, Jessie smiled and took Adam's hand. John saw Adam had tears in his eyes.

Adam turned and left with Jessie. "Daddy why was that man crying?" Rayne asked. John sighed. "He just had some allergies." John said. Rayne smiled and nodded.

She went back to play and John headed to the bedroom to cry, he missed his brother and his family, but he couldn't forgive them for what they did.

He hoped he could one day have an uncle and a grandfather for Rayne and Mia.

**A WEEK LATER**

"Rayne let's go" John ordered his daughter, she had been whining all day and on top of that Mia had a sore stomach. "Dance time?" Rayne asked, all day she had asked him about going to dance and it was driving John up the wall.

"Yes dance time." John said. she was dressed ready to go in her Purple Capri's, her Black Long Sleeved adidas Top and her Black Ballet Slippers. Mia was in her Cheetah Micro fleece Hooded Vest Set and Socks. They left the house and got into the car. Phil wasn't coming with them today he and Daniel were having Daniel's parent's over for dinner.

John didn't mind it, he was a big boy he could take his daughter to dance and hopefully not cause any issues. They got to the dance class and got out. John held Mia in his arms and walked inside. Rayne smiled when she saw Jessie and she ran over to her and started chatting it up. John saw Shawn but he didn't want to acknowledge him. He was there for Rayne, no one else.

Today the class was doing jazz, John liked it. It was upbeat and fast and really entertaining. He watched Rayne she was really good, he wondered if she could do this as a future.

Be a dancer. He knew it was in her blood, Becky, Randy's sister was a choreographer and Hunter's mum was a ballet dancer when she was younger as well. John watched them but turned when he saw a flash coming from behind him, Shawn had his camera out snapping pictures, John glared at him.

"Don't you dare take any photos of my daughters" he snapped, Shawn was shocked by John's aggressive nature, he knew there was a lot more to come before John would accept him. "I'm sorry, it just Hunter likes to have pictures of Jessie" Shawn apologised John nodded and went back to his business. He didn't want Shawn snapping pictures of his kids, he knew Hunter would want to see them, but he had no right, not anymore.

The dance class finished and John headed out the door, he needed to get away from Shawn. If he didn't he didn't know what he would do. They got into the car and John strapped the girls in and headed home. He got home and he made some dinner for Rayne and himself.

After dinner, John bathed both his girls and put them to bed. He hated the nights. He was so lonely sometimes. He missed Randy, he even sometimes had the urge to call him to see how he was doing but they had agreed that the only contact they would have was through emails and letters. Nothing else.

John had to admit it was a lot easier to move on if he didn't have to hear Randy's deep sultry voice. He was happy in Dallas, the only thing that was bothering him was this whole family issue he had, he just wished that one way or another, things would be resolved.

**DAYS LATER**

Today was Rayne's first day at day care. John had enrolled her, not only for her but for him. She was bored being at home all day and John thought it would be good for her to go to school and meet kids her own age and to do things that were productive.

John had to admit he was looking forward to being with just Mia for a few hours three days a week. John bathed and dressed Rayne for the day. He dressed her in her Denim 2-in-1 Shirt Dress and her Mary Jane Ballet Flats.

Once she was dressed John sat her at the table with some toast so she could eat. He went and dressed Mia for the day. He was still in the same room, keeping an eye on Rayne. He dressed Mia in her Pink and White Flutter-Sleeve Tee & Leggings Set. He fed her the rest of her morning bottle and packed what he would need for the day, he had to go grocery shopping and he wanted to go to the bookstore, to get the girls something to read.

Once Rayne was done eating, they headed out the door. John strapped the girls in and headed to the day care. They got there and John walked inside with Rayne holding his hand and Mia in his arms.

He said his tearful goodbyes to his daughter and headed back to the car with Mia. He strapped her into her seat and headed to the bookstore. He got there, got out and strapped Mia into her stroller and walked inside and looked for some books. For Rayne he got A Knight in Sticky Armor (Disney Junior: Doc McStuffins) and Pinkalicious. For Mia he got Goodnight Moon and The Poky Little Puppy.

Once he had the books, he just wandered around looking at different books. He was walking by the self help aisle when he saw Shawn's face on a book. The book was titled. 'Starting Over' John grabbed it out of curiosity and headed to the checkout. He bought the books and headed out the door to the grocery store.

He got what he needed for the week and he headed home. Once home John put Mia down for her nap and then unpacked the groceries. Once that was done he put the books on the bookshelf, but kept Shawn's book. He went to the sitting room, the sun was shining.

He grabbed his reading glasses and opened the book. He turned the page and read the dedication. "To my husband Hunter, my solid rock who stood by me at a great personal cost, and my Step Son Adam, who also stood with me on my journey, to our little Jessica who made it all worthwhile. And to the lost sheep, who we hope someday comes home to the fold." John read, he then realised, HE was the lost sheep.

They never forgot about him, they had always hoped he would come home to them. John sighed and continued reading the book. It was a fascinating read. He read the whole thing in two hours. By the time Mia was up from her nap, he had read the book. He realised Shawn had been through so much and he was now a changed man.

**DAYS LATER**

John sighed as he and the girls arrived at Rayne's dance class. He walked in and saw Shawn, he walked over to him and handed him a small book. Shawn frowned.

"What's this?" he asked. "Photo album of the girls." John said, Shawn didn't understand. "It has pictures of Rayne from when she was a newborn to now, and of Mia." John said, Shawn smiled. "Why are you giving me this?" he asked, "I read your book the other day. I saw it in a store and I bought it. It's a great read. You should be proud of yourself" John said, Shawn smiled.

"Thank-you John. Do you believe I am a changed man?" Shawn asked. "I am weary but I believe you're not the man you used to be" John said Shawn smiled.

They were getting somewhere at least. "Thank-you for this, your dad and brother will love seeing pictures of them." Shawn said, John nodded and smiled.

"No worries" he said, he adjusted Mia in his arms, she was just looking up at him, John smiled down at her.

"Look, I know this is out of the blue, but I think we're getting somewhere here. How would you like to come to lunch on Saturday at our house?" Shawn asked, John fidgeted.

"No strings, just come for lunch, we have horses and farm animals and a pool. Just a barbecue?" Shawn asked. "Sure. The girls will like it." John said Shawn smiled and pulled out a bit of paper and jotted down the address.

"Say one?" he asked, John smiled. "Sure. One." John said he walked off and sat down and watched his baby dance, he hoped he wasn't making a mistake by going to lunch with the people he hadn't seen in so long.

He just hoped it all went well.

**Please Review….**


	4. BBQ

**GOING HOME**

**SATURDAY**

John sighed as he grabbed a small duffle bag to pack some things to take to Hunter's and Shawn's for the lunch they were having. He grabbed the bag and packed some towels, some swimsuits for him and the girls, he packed Mia's Print Poplin Sunhat, Rayne's Nike Logo Baseball Cap, his Tony Hawk Skull Military Cap, three of Mia's Gumdrop Slim-Neck Bottles, Rayne's Disney Mickey Mouse & Friends Minnie Mouse Insulated Straw Cup, three of Mia's Striped, Dotted & Solid Teething Bibs, some burp cloths, some Embroidered Muslin Multipurpose Baby Wipes, and Neutrogena Kids Wet Skin Beach & Pool Sunblock Lotion. Once he had all of that he packed Mia's diaper bag, he backed diapers, wipes, change of clothes, blankets, some pacifiers, socks and he put her milk in a cooler bag. Once he was done he went over to Mia who was laying on her play mat. He picked her up and took her upstairs.

He laid her down on her change table and dressed her for the day. He dressed her in her Purple Floral Smocked Dress, her Designer's Touch Kids Myra Sandals and her White Flower Jersey Head wrap. Once she was done he took her down and put her in her swing while he got Rayne ready for the day. He dressed her in her White Levi's Kids Girls' Cara Cargo Midi Shorts, her Blue and White Levi's Kids Girls' Calista Crochet Trim Woven Top and her White UGG Kids Laela Hologram Slip On Shoes. Once she was dressed John quickly changed. He dressed in his Grey Urban Pipeline Plaid Ripstop Messenger Cargo Shorts, his Blue Rock & Republic Y-Neck Slubbed Henley and his adidas David Beckham Pitch Athletic Shoes. Once he was dressed he went and packed the car with their things. He came back in grabbed his phone, wallet, keys and sunglasses. He picked up Mia. "Let's go Rayne" John said. Rayne smiled.

They walked out to the car and John strapped the girls into their car seats. John got in and programmed his dad's address into his GPS and they headed off. John was nervous. He didn't know what was going to happen when they got there, he knew it was going to be weird, he hadn't seen his dad and brother in over eight years. The journey wasn't that long and they arrived at the house. The house was big from the outside. John parked and grabbed the bags, he unbuckled Rayne and unbuckled Mia's capsule and carried her, she was sleeping. She always did in the car. John closed the car doors and locked it and he walked up to the door holding Mia's capsule and Rayne's hand. He rang the doorbell and waited a while. The door opened a minute later, Shawn was there, he smiled at John and John smiled back. "Here let me take the bags" Shawn said John nodded and handed him the bags. "Come in, everyone is here" Shawn said.

"Who is everyone?" John asked. "Your dad, brother, your brother's boyfriend, myself and Jessie." Shawn said John smiled and nodded. "Is she sleeping?" Shawn asked looking at Mia. John smiled. "Yeah, she likes to sleep in the car." John said, Shawn smiled. "Come on let's go out." Shawn said. John looked around the nice house, it was fancy, it was obvious to him that Shawn and his dad had done very well for themselves. John looked down at Rayne, she was holding his hand really tight, he knew she was nervous around other people. They walked out to the backyard, there was a table and a huge pool, and then off to the sides were the rest of the property, it was like a ranch. "Guys" Shawn said getting everyone's attention, Hunter turned and saw his son and grandchildren, his eyes watered. "Rayne!" Jessie called out, Rayne smiled, she looked up at her dad and John smiled at her and she went off to play. John smiled. "John this is Alberto, Adam's boyfriend and this is Wade, he works here with the horses" Shawn said John smiled at them. He looked down as Mia woke up.

He smiled and put the capsule down and picked her up. He held her, he sighed and looked at his dad. "Do you….Wanna hold her?" John asked, Hunter smiled and nodded. "Yes please" he said, John smiled and handed her over. "What's her name?" he asked. "Mia Marie." John said Hunter smiled and cradled her in his arms. "How old is she?" he asked. "Nearly three months." John said, Hunter smiled. "And Rayne?" Adam asked. "She's four." John said, Adam smiled. "Can I get you a drink?" Shawn asked. "Do you have an iced tea?" John asked, Shawn smiled and nodded and went to get John a drink. John pulled out Rayne's drink. "Rayne" he said, he handed her the drink and she went back to play with Jessie. "They're both beautiful John," Adam said John smiled. "Thanks, they're my angels." John said Adam smiled.

"So what have you been doing with yourself?" Hunter asked as they sat down, Mia still in his arms. "I am a photographer, I work at the Dallas Times. I used to just do it for fun, but I had to earn so I worked for magazines, and everything. I got this job offer from Daniel and here I am." John said Hunter nodded. He didn't want to bring Randy up and ruin the atmosphere. Shawn came out and handed John his drink. "Thanks" John said Shawn smiled.

"Lunch won't be long." Shawn said John smiled at him. "What about you Adam, what do you do?" John asked. "I own my own café. That's how I met Alberto." He said John smiled. "You're married?" John asked. "No, just together, we live together, we're committed to one another." Adam said John smiled, he was glad his brother was happy. "OK let's eat" Shawn said. John took Mia and placed her back in her capsule and set Rayne up on her chair. Shawn came out with all the food.

They had Pulled Barbecue Chicken and Coleslaw Sandwiches, Smoky Steak Barbecue Kabobs, Philly Chicken Sandwiches for the kids, Ceasar Salad, Potato Salad, Summer Coleslaw, Garden Pasta Salad and Buttery Dinner Rolls. John plated up some food for Rayne, then himself.

They all started eating. "So Rayne are you liking the dance class?" Shawn asked. "Uh huh, I like to dance" she said, John smiled at her. "She looks forward to it every week. She loves it and I love seeing her dancing." John said Hunter smiled. "Does she go to school or anything?" Shawn asked. "Yeah, she goes to day care, three times a week, so she gets to interact with kids her own age and it gives me time to do some stuff with Mia and stuff around the house." John said.

"What about work?" Alberto asked. "I get called in when I am needed but I get a weekly wage." John said Hunter smiled, he was glad his son was doing well and that he was happy, he did wonder what happened to Randy though. "How about after lunch the girls could go out for a pony ride?" Shawn asked, John smiled. "You want to baby?" John asked Rayne.

"Yes!" she said John laughed and nodded at her. Once lunch ended they went to the stables, went to the ponies. "OK Rayne, you can go on Belle, she's Jessie's pony" Wade said John smiled and nodded. "Sure. I am a little nervous though." John said Wade smiled. "I'll make sure she's safe don't worry I promise" Wade said John nodded, Wade picked Rayne up and put her onto Belle. John watched as Wade took her around the yard on the pony.

John watched Rayne as she went she looked so happy she was thrilled to be on the pony. John laughed at her, he was so happy for her he really was. They finished and John smiled at her and hugged her. "Did you have fun?" John asked her. "Uh huh." She said, John smiled at her. "Dessert!" they heard Shawn call so they went back to the table, Adam was now holding Mia close. John smiled at them and sat down, Shawn smiled and served everyone a slice of Ice Cream Sundae Pie.

They all ate a slice and waited half an hour. "Swim?" Rayne asked, John smiled. "Yeah let's all go for a swim." Hunter said John smiled. "Is there somewhere I can take them to get them into their suits?" John asked. "Lounge is fine son." Hunter said John smiled and nodded.

He took his girls to the lounge and changed them for the pool. He dressed Rayne in her Seafolly Kids Lulu's Closet Halter Singlet Bikini and he dressed Mia in her Juicy Couture Kids Girls' Cover-up and Two-Piece Swimsuit. He took them out to the pool and Shawn took Mia and John went to get changed. He changed into his Red and Black Plaid Swim Trunks and walked out. He saw Rayne in the pool with Jessie, Adam, Alberto, Hunter and Wade. John smiled and pulled off his shirt not seeing Wade there looking him over and licking his lips. He took Mia and went into the pool. Mia squirmed a bit but John managed to calm her down.

He swam with her and smiled. He sat on the steps and just watched Rayne with her grandpa and uncle. "You look happy" Wade said, John smiled. "Yeah I am I guess, it's been a while since I've seen Hunter or Adam." John said, Wade smiled and nodded. "Your girls are amazing." He said, John smiled.

"Thanks, what about you, do you have any kids?" John asked. "Yeah I have a son, he's 7 his name is Jesse he lives with his dad though." Wade said.

"Are they close?" John asked. "Yeah just down the road, things just didn't go well with me and Christian." Wade said John nodded and smiled. "As long as you're in his life." John said Wade smiled.

John and Wade both chatted and had a good time it was nice to talk to an adult who was sort of in the same situation as them.

Today had been an overall amazing day John was glad he had agreed to come.

**A MONTH LATER**

"So how should we approach John about why he is back in Dallas?" Hunter asked as he, Shawn, Jessie, Adam and Alberto had dinner.

"Just be calm with him, don't judge him and keep your voice calm and easy Hunter. If he feels like you're about to say 'I told you so' he will bail and you will lose him and those girls and we don't want that." Shawn said. "I know but something happened with Randy I know it." Hunter said.

"That may be so, but you need to remember that Randy is still Rayne's and Mia's father, he may still be involved you don't know. You need to let him be at ease with this before you hound him. He knows we want to know what's happened, but you can't pressure him." Shawn said, "Shawn's right dad. We need to approach with caution. I just got my brother back, I don't want to lose him again. I hate Randy as much as you but you need to let John tell us what happened without judgement." Adam said Hunter sighed.

"Fine, I promise I'll be good" he said, Adam and Shawn smiled, glad Hunter was going to let things go.

**DAYS LATER**

John was up with the kids. Today they were going to his dad's house for the weekend.

They would be staying there and John was a little nervous about it. He didn't know how things would go he just hoped everything would be OK.

He knew Rayne was looking forward to it though. He knew she loved spending time with her new found family and John didn't want to take that away from her.

John showered and dressed for the day. He dressed in his White Hurley Barcelona Walk shorts, his White Affliction Faster Louder Premium Short Sleeve V-Neck Tee and his Orthaheel Kinetic Flip Flops. Once he was dressed he gave the girls a bath and got them dressed.

He dressed Rayne in her Blue Denim Bubble Shorts, her Ivory T-Shirt with Diamante Wings and her Skechers Bella Ballerina Triple Twirl Shoes.

Once she was dressed John got Mia ready, he dressed her in her Pink and Black Wild Animal Bodysuit, her Black Frill Leggings and her Wild Animal Crib Shoes.

John smiled and kissed her on the cheek and took her downstairs. "We go now?" Rayne asked, she wanted to go and spend the day with Jessie and the horses. John sighed.

"Soon baby. I have to make sure the house is all set." John said Rayne pouted. "We will go soon." John said. Rayne nodded. John made sure everything was turned off and everything was done.

"OK let's go." John said he picked Mia up and they headed out the door. John strapped both kids into their seats and got in himself and drove to his dad's place. John just hoped and prayed everything went well.

They got to the house and John took Mia out of her seat and Rayne unstrapped herself and ran to the door John rolled his eyes at her excitement and followed her.

John walked in and Adam took Mia, he loved babies, he hoped to have his own one day. John smiled at his brother and went out to where his daughter was. "Rayne Kendal, hat." John said. Rayne sighed and went to get her hat, John smiled as he saw Wade and a little boy.

"Hey Wade" he said waving, Wade smiled. "Hey John. This is Jesse my son." Wade said, John smiled and shook the seven year olds hand. Jesse smiled. "Jesse this is my daughter Rayne" John said, Jesse smiled and took Rayne and Jessie to the horses.

"She's been looking forward to seeing the horses all week." John said, Wade smiled. "My boy is the same." Wade said John smiled.

"Would you mind if I took them on a pony trek?" Wade asked. "No go for it." John said Wade smiled and John went back inside he trusted Wade with his daughter.

She would be fine with him. He walked inside and sat in the sitting room with Hunter, Adam, Alberto and Shawn. "John, Would you tell us, why you're back? If you're not ready to talk about it...it doesn't matter, we are just glad you here, and THAT is what counts..." Shawn said.

"Shawn's right son. We want to know what happened, we love you we want to be able to help you if we can." Hunter said, John smiled.

"OK. I don't know if I am ready but I know I need to tell you guys what happened." John said, they were all ears. "Randy was lazy. He didn't work and he lived off of me. In the beginning of our marriage he wasn't like that. Things changed, pretty much when Rayne was born, he became selfish and angry." John said.

"He never hurt me, but he met some people that I didn't approve of and they got him hooked on drugs, he used drugs all throughout my pregnancy with Mia." John said taking a deep breath.

"One night I had to work, so I left the girls with him. I thought he would watch them like a proper dad would. I was wrong. I came home and Mia was balling her eyes out crying Rayne was crying and Randy was overdosing." John said.

"That's when I said enough. I got him all fixed up and into rehab and I filed for divorce and left with my girls. He gave me full custody, he signed over his rights. I haven't seen or spoken to him in months." John said, they all looked at John, they couldn't believe what John had gone through it was horrible, they were just glad that he, Rayne and Mia were OK and that they were safe with them.

"Daddy!" Rayne called, John got up and went outside. "Hey baby, did you have fun?" John asked, Rayne smiled and nodded. Wade smiled at John.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on a night ride?" Wade asked, John looked at him.

"I don't know how to ride" John said, Wade smiled. "I'll teach you, it's no problem." Wade said, John smiled. "OK then, sounds fun, how about after dinner when the kids are in bed?" John asked, Wade smiled and nodded. John smiled at him, glad that he was going to be going out on a horse, he had wanted to since he reconnected with his family, but he didn't know how, it would be nice to learn how and the night sky was amazing in Dallas. John walked back inside and Adam hugged his brother.

"I'm sorry you went through that." He said, John smiled. "Me too, but I am happy now Addy, I have my girls and my family, that's the main thing." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "Good." Adam said, John smiled. "So you're going out with Wade?" Adam asked, John looked at him. "As friends, he's going to teach me how to ride a horse and show me the ranch at night time." John said Adam smiled. "You'll enjoy yourself. I'll keep an eye on the girls for you." Adam said John smiled. "Thanks Addy, means a lot." John said, Adam smiled and nodded.

They went inside and spent the rest of the day as a family, John sat on the floor with Mia on her stomach in front of him and he smiled at her, she was growing up so fast and it was sad but he was so proud at the same time. "You OK?" Shawn asked from beside him, John nodded.

"Yeah, she's just growing so fast." John said. Shawn smiled. "Yeah I feel the same about Jessie sometimes." Shawn said, John smiled.

"I look at Rayne sometimes and it's like she's grown over night. it really does worry me. But she's an amazing child and I wouldn't want any other daughter." John said. Shawn smiled, John was an amazing father and it showed he was so glad he was back in their lives he really was.

**Please Review….**


	5. A Little Date

**GOING HOME**

**THAT NIGHT**

Dinner was finished and John went to have a shower to get ready for the ride with Wade. He showered and dressed in his Rock and Roll Cowboy Pistol Slim Fit Boot Cut Jean, his Blue and White Reef Buff Soldier Shirt and his Nike Action Renzo 2 Sneakers. He knew he needed a coat but he didn't pack one, he didn't plan on going out on a horse at night.

Once he was dressed John headed into the room that Rayne and Mia were using, Shawn had set up Mia's porta cot in there for her to sleep in.

John smiled and went through the girls things and picked out some pyjama's. "One clean four year old" Hunter said bringing Rayne into the room, John smiled.

"Your brother is still bathing Mia." He added and left, John smiled and nodded. He dried off Rayne and dressed her for the night. He dressed her in her Aqua and Pink DC Comics Supergirl Tee and Pants Sleep Set he also put on her White socks and brushed her hair and plaited it.

"OK all set" John said Rayne smiled and hugged her dad and went down for movie night.

The door opened and Adam walked in with Mia. John smiled and took her from him and laid her on the change table. He dried her off and rubbed some lotion on her, then some baby powder.

He then put her diaper on and then her Yellow and Pink Ladybug Sleep & Play. Adam smiled, John was such a good daddy. "Do you have a jacket I could borrow Addy?" John asked, Adam smiled.

"Yeah sure." He said, John smiled and nodded. John headed downstairs with Mia in his arms. Once down there he handed Mia off to Hunter. "Here you go" Adam said, he handed John his Black Ben Sherman Carbon Coated 4-Pocket Jacket.

"Thanks" John said Adam smiled and nodded. The door opened and Wade and Jesse stepped inside, John looked at Wade, he looked nice tonight.

He was dressed in his Rock and Roll Cowboy Double Barrel Relax Fit Boot Cut Jeans, his Ben Sherman Long Sleeve Vintage Twill Woven Shirt, his Michael Kors Officer Jacket and his Dingo Mercer Alley Cowboy Boots.

"Hey are you ready?" Wade asked, John nodded and smiled, he kissed his kids goodnight. "You be good OK?" John asked, Rayne nodded and smiled.

"Love you baby girl" John said. "Love you" she said back, John smiled and kissed her again, then kissed Mia.

"Let's go" Wade said, John smiled and nodded. They headed out the door and over to the stables. Wade smiled as he saw his horse.

"John, this is Barrage my horse, she is a Grazing Hanoverian mare." Wade said, John smiled and reached out to touch her, she nuzzled John's hand and John laughed.

"Come on let's go" Wade said, he saddled her up and he helped John get on and then he got on in front of him, "Just hold onto my waist." Wade said, John nodded and held Wade's waist, he was so scared. Wade chuckled.

"Relax, she's the sweetest thing in the world. It'll all be OK." Wade said, John took a deep breath and nodded. Wade took the horse around the land and John loved looking at the night sky.

"It's so beautiful out here" John said, Wade smiled. "Yeah it is, do you wanna stop?" Wade asked, John nodded and smiled.

They stopped and got off of the horse and just sat down on some rocks. It was stunning out in the night sky. "I've never been a fan of horses or ranch life, but this is just amazing." John said, Wade smiled.

"I grew up on large properties back in England. I have always wanted to have my own ranch, with all sorts of animals, Jesse is the same. He loves it. He loves riding." Wade said John smiled. "Rayne loves it too, I think I might put her into a school." John said.

"We do that. I am sure she would love it." Wade said, John smiled and nodded. "I'm sure when Mia is older she'd love it too." Wade said, John laughed.

"Yeah she would." John said. "I don't mind it either, it gives me a sense of calm, when I am back at home, it's all systems go, I have work, a house to run and two girls. It's hard to have a peaceful moment but when I am here, all my stress seems to disappear." John said Wade smiled.

"Maybe you should come out here more often" Wade said. "I think I will. I am really enjoying it." John said, Wade smiled and nodded, he would enjoy having John around a lot more.

"I have to say you're a great dad John. Your kids love you." Wade said John smiled and nodded. "Thanks you too, Jesse is a sweet little boy." John said, Wade smiled and nodded. "Thanks." Wade said, John smiled and nodded.

"We should head back, it's getting a little chilly." Wade said, John smiled and nodded. "You wanna ride upfront? See how you go?" Wade asked, John nodded and smiled. John got on with Wade behind him and he took the reins.

It seemed to go really well, Barrage was doing really well with John in charge and John loved it, he was having so much fun. They got back to the stables and John helped Wade brush down Barrage. "OK let's go inside." Wade said, John smiled.

They walked up to the door, but Wade caught John's arm before they walked inside. John looked at him smiling. "I just wanted to say I had a great time with you today, I really did." Wade said, John smiled. "Me too Wade. I did. It was really fun." John said, Wade smiled.

"We should do it again sometime" Wade said, John smiled and nodded. Wade smiled and leaned in and kissed John on the cheek. "Let's go in." Wade said John smiled and nodded, they walked inside and saw Adam, Alberto, Shawn and Hunter watching movies with the kids, but the kids were all sleeping.

John smiled. "Want me to take her up." John said. Adam smiled and handed John his daughter. John smiled and took Mia up to the room and laid her down in the crib.

John smiled and kissed her goodnight. "Sleep well baby." He said. While he was up there he changed into some sweats for bed. He walked back down and saw Rayne sleeping.

He walked over to her and picked her up and carried her up to bed. He laid her down and covered her up and kissed her. "Night baby." He said, he then went downstairs carrying the baby monitor with him, Wade and Jesse were gone.

John sat down next to his dad and Hunter smiled at him, he opened his arm and John smiled and snuggled closer to his dad, they used to do this a lot when John was younger. Hunter smiled, then looked over at Shawn and Shawn smiled and nodded. John snuggled closer to Hunter. They finished watching the movie and then they all went to bed.

Hunter and Shawn went to bed and Shawn snuggled closer to his husband. "It was nice seeing you and John hugging like that tonight." Shawn said, Hunter smiled. "Yeah it was really nice." Hunter said, Shawn smiled and nodded. "I just want to go over to his room and tell him I told you so, Randy was no good from the beginning I know that, I just want to go in there and say I told you so," Hunter said, Shawn sighed, he looked up at Hunter.

"If you do that darlin', you'll never see John or the girls again, is it worth that to say those four words?" Shawn asked, Hunter sighed and shook his head, Shawn was right, he had to accept things, working things out with John was the most important thing right now. Shawn smiled, glad Hunter had accepted things. There was no point in bringing up the past, not when they were becoming a proper family.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John smiled as he carried Rayne downstairs for some breakfast they were still in their pyjamas and Mia was still sleeping soundly. John sat Rayne at the table and grabbed her some food and she started eating, John grabbed himself some fruit and a coffee and started eating. "So what's on the agenda for the day?" Shawn asked. "I was wondering if I could take Jessie out for the day?" John asked. "Just us." John added. Shawn smiled, it made his heart warm, that John was interested in spending some one on one time with Jessica.

"I was thinking about taking her to get her ears pierced, so maybe you could do that?" Shawn asked, John nodded and smiled. "Cool. Will you be OK with Rayne and Mia?" John asked. "Me and Alberto will watch Mia" Adam said, John smiled and nodded. "OK then." he said. "Rayne will be fine with me and Shawn son." Hunter said John smiled and nodded.

They finished off breakfast and headed upstairs to get ready for the day. John got the girls bathed and dressed first. He dressed Rayne in her White Tee, her Pink Cotton Dungaree Dress and her Pink Jelly Sandals. He then dressed Mia in her Floral Ruffle Sleeveless Top & White Shorts and her Pink and White Flower Flip Flops. Once they were dressed he took them downstairs and showered and dressed for the day. He dressed in his Black Levi's Covert Core Cargo Shorts, his Reef Full Circo Premium Slim Fit Tee and his Black Flip Flops.

He headed downstairs and smiled. He saw Jessie was ready for the day and smiled at her. she was dressed in her Blue Belted Denim Capris, her Ivory Sleeveless Top with Floral Embroidery and her Purple and Pink Crocs. "OK Addy, everything is set for Mia. She has her bottles in the fridge, every 4 hours, but I should be home in time to give her, her second bottle. Her diapers and things are up in her room and all her toys are up there too. She shouldn't need a nap before I come home and if she gets whiny it's her teething. Oh and her stroller is up in the room too if you decide you wanna take her to the park or for a walk, do you need her car seat?" John asked rattling off things.

"No everything will be fine John, I promise" Adam said John smiled and nodded he kissed Mia then looked at Rayne. "You be a good girl for grandpa Hunter and poppy Shawn." John said. "Otay" she said John smiled and hugged and kissed her. "OK let's go Jessie" John said Jessie smiled and they left for the mall.

**Shawn, Hunter and Rayne:**

"OK Rayne, I thought we could bake some sugar cookies" Shawn said to her Rayne smiled and nodded. Hunter smiled and put her in a Floral Apron and helped her up onto a stool so she could help out. Shawn grabbed what he needed for the cookies.

He grabbed flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, butter, vanilla and eggs. Once that was done he put the mix into an electric mixer and mixed the dough together. He then divided the dough into two and wrapped in cling film and refrigerated. Once it was cold enough, he pulled one out and rolled it out, he handed the roller to Rayne and he and Hunter helped her roll it out.

"OK, now we get to cut the shapes, which one first?" Shawn asked Rayne, Rayne looked. "Heart!" she said, Shawn and Hunter smiled and handed her the heart shaped cut out and she started cutting out some cookies. "What's next?" Hunter asked her.

"Bubberfly" she said, Hunter and Shawn laughed at her pronunciation of the word and grabbed the butterfly cut out and Rayne cut some shapes, "Next?" Shawn asked. "Star!" she exclaimed, Shawn smiled and handed her the cut out and she cut some shapes out, lastly they used a crown. Once all the shapes were cut out, Shawn put them in the oven to bake, while they were baking he made a simple icing and added different colourings so Rayne could decorate the cookies how she wanted to.

Once the cookies were done, Shawn pulled them out to cool and once they were cool enough to handle they started decorating them, icing going everywhere, all over the counter, all over their aprons and all over their hands and faces.

Hunter smiled as Rayne laughed, he had missed out on so much. But he was determined not to Miss out on anymore, he loved his son and his granddaughters, he was always going to be there for them no matter what.

**Adam, Alberto and Mia:**

Adam smiled as he and Alberto set up a small play area for Mia in the lounge room, they had her Disney Baby Minnie's Twinkling Tea Party Play Gym, her Infantino Peanut the Elephant Activity Pal, her Bright Starts Bloom Rattle, her LeapFrog My Pal Violet, her Dr. Seuss's One Fish, Two Fish, Three, Four, Five Fish! Book and her Dr. Seuss's Wet Pet, Dry Pet, Your Pet, My Pet! Book. "Let's lay her down on her play mat" Adam said Alberto nodded and they did so, they both sat beside it and smiled and looked down on her as she played with the things on the mat.

The mat had a rollerball Figaro, a Minnie Mouse clackers, linking butterfly teether, spinning flower and a Minnie Mouse tummy time wedge. Additionally, the gym included a large enchanting Minnie Mouse mirror with mouse ears, satin polka dot bow and colourful lights.

Adam smiled down at her, she was so beautiful. "Adam darling, why did you want to watch Mia so much?" Alberto asked, Adam smiled at him. "Oh...I think we need the practice so we know how to take care of this little bundle" Adam said as he patted his abdomen, Alberto frowned and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. Adam laughed and woke up his boyfriend, Adam smiled at him.

"Our own baby." Alberto said, Adam smiled and nodded. "I can't wait to share the news with everyone." Alberto said, Adam smiled, they both looked down at Mia. "We're gonna have our own one of these" Adam said caressing Mia's face. Alberto smiled he was so happy. "How far along are you?" Alberto asked.

"Two months. I found out the other day, I was scared of how you were gonna react" Adam said, Alberto shook his head and caressed Adam's face. "I love you, I want you for the rest of my life. Promise" Alberto said, Adam smiled and nodded. He was just so happy.

**John and Jessie:**

John pulled up to the mall and got out with his sister and walked inside holding her hand. "So how come I've only just met you?" Jessie asked, John sighed.

"Some bad stuff happened between me and dad, something I will tell you when you're older, but I promise everything is good now and no matter what happens, me, Mia and Rayne will always be in your life" John said, Jessie smiled. "Good." She said, John smiled, they got to the piercing place and sat down and waited for their time. Once they were called Jessie sat down and held John's hand she was nervous.

"You'll be OK. I promise" John said Jessie smiled and nodded. "You're all done." The lady said, Jessie smiled at John it didn't hurt at all. She was glad she had John there with her she really was.

Once she had her ears done, they looked around and John bought her some nice earrings. He got her a pair of Disney Princess Sterling Silver Cubic Zirconia Stud Earrings, a pair of Sterling Silver Cubic Zirconia Stud Earring Set, Sterling Silver Heart Stud Earrings, a pair of Purple, Pink, Green, Blue and White Sterling Silver Dyed Freshwater Cultured Pearl Stud Earring Set and a Angel Ballerina Musical Jewellery Box.

Once they had everything they headed home. They got home and everyone was in the lounge, John and Jessie joined them and smiled, today had been a day of bonding, it had been amazing. Adam and Alberto announced their news and it turned into a celebration.

The family was together, how they should be.

**Please Review….**


	6. A Day Out

**GOING HOME**

**A WEEK LATER**

Today John was going to be busy, he and Wade had decided to take Jesse, Jessica, Rayne and Mia to the Dallas Zoo, sort of as their second date, but so Hunter and Shawn could have a day alone, Alberto was spoiling Adam he had taken him away for the weekend. So Wade had thought about giving Hunter and Shawn some time alone. John loved the idea, he just hoped he and Wade could handle four kids under 8. John was up early, showered and dressed. He dressed in his Unionbay Percy Plaid Messenger Cargo Shorts, his Blue Helix Burnout Polo and his adidas Campus SK Shoes. Once he was dressed he packed a bag for the day. He had to have diapers, bottles, blankets, change of clothes, everything for Mia, then he had hats and shades, everything so no one would be burnt. Once he packed everything he went and woke Rayne up. He needed to get her ready before Wade, Jesse and Jessica came to pick them up for the day. He woke her up and gave her a pop tart and gave her a bath and got her dressed for the day.

He dressed her in her Levi's Kids Girls' Beloved Shorty Shorts, her Purple Roxy Kids Back It Up Tank Top and her Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Loop-to-Knot Shoes. Once she was dressed and playing John went and woke up Mia who was not happy, he bathed her and dressed her. He dressed her in her Gray and White Cuffed Shorts, her Purple Plaid Ruffled Flannel Tunic and her Hello Kitty Glittery Sandals. Once she was dressed John took her downstairs and placed her in her swing. He double checked he had everything and by nine AM, he was ready to go. So he had an hour before Wade and the kids would be there to pick them up for the day. John sat down in the lounge with Rayne and watched some TV. He was excited to go to the zoo with his kids, he had never taken the kids to the zoo. He just hoped they had a food time.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Wade pulled up in his Dodge Charger. John went out and greeted them. "Hey" he said, Wade smiled at John he looked nice today, John did the same, Wade looked really nice. He was in his White Iron Luke Cargo Shorts, his Black Polo Shirt and his Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Clean Mid-Top Shoes. Both Jessica and Jesse looked nice too.

Jessica was in her Levi's Kelly Denim Cut-Off Shorts, her Pink Hang Ten Tie-Dye Batwing Tank and her Pink Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Slip-On Shoes. Jesse was in his Black Tony Hawk Cruise Microfiber Belted Cargo Shorts, his Black and White Striped Polo and his Vans Asher Skate Shoes.

John let them into the house and Wade smiled, John had a nice home. "So I think we should take your car" Wade said, John nodded and smiled. "OK sounds good." John said Wade smiled at him. "We ready to go then?" he asked, John nodded and smiled, they got the kids and everything together and into the car.

Once they were in Wade drove them to the zoo. They got there and John grabbed the kids hats, he handed Jessica her Pink Diesel Kids Fiemetk Hat, Jesse his Blue Check Cotton Sun Hat, Rayne her White Stripe Cotton Sun Hat with Flowers and he put on Mia's Ivory Cotton Sun Hat with Rosettes.

He looked at Wade and saw he had on his Mitchell & Ness NFL® Throwback Sharktooth Snapback Dallas Cowboys hat and laughed. John pulled out his hat and put it on. It was his New Era Authentic Collection 59FIFTY New York Yankees Hat.

He then pulled out the sunglasses, he put on his Classic Aviator Sunglasses, Wade put on his Rectangle Sunglasses, and John handed Jessica her Glamour Queen Oversized Sunglasses and Rayne her Pink Heart & Kitty Rectangle Sunglasses. "OK let's go." Wade said, John smiled and pushed Mia in her stroller as Rayne held onto the side and Wade walked with Jessica and Jesse each holding one of his hands.

First they went to see the Giraffe Feeding. John thought the kids would love to feed them, he wanted to do it too. They got there and John picked Rayne up and she fed the giraffe a lettuce leaf.

Wade helped Jesse and Jessica do the same, it was a nice day out. Once they fed the Giraffes, they headed out on the Monorail Safari. They got to Glide through six African habitats on the 20-minute narrated train tour.

The specially designed Monorail Safari was the only one in the United States engineered to climb and turn, taking guests on a one-mile tour through bush, desert, forest, woodland, river, and mountain environments.

After the Safari, they headed over to the Travis & Zach's Birds Landing. John took Mia out of her stroller, he wanted her to see what was going on. She looked at her dad and John smiled at her. They went to the Birds Landing and smiled.

The Bird Landing was set in an attractive garden with trees, shrubs, and birdbaths carved into boulders. The unique, interactive aviary provided guests with the opportunity to feed worms and seed sticks to almost two dozen species of hand-raised birds from around the globe.

John helped Mia hold out some seeds and the birds came and took them, Mia giggled and John smiled at her. Wade watched John and Mia from afar and smiled, he was an amazing father he wished his ex Christian was like John, he barely paid any attention to Jesse, he was too busy with his new lover Drew. He walked back over to John and smiled at him.

"Can I hold her?" he asked, John smiled and nodded at him. Wade took her over to the other kids and smiled. John watched him with Mia and Rayne and smiled, he was amazing with kids.

Once they fed the birds, they headed over to the JC Penney Discovery House. The JC Penney Discovery House and A.H. Belo Discovery Yard was a replica of a familiar home and yard with discovery opportunities about animals living in urban environment, from cockroaches to opossums. Interpreters introduced the kids to educational animals and provide opportunities to pet snakes, turtles, rats, and other creatures. The building was also filled with puzzles, books, displays, and other fun outlets for discovery. After that they went and looked at some other animals, they saw Koalas, Elephants, Lions, Monkeys and Tigers. Once they looked at the animals they headed over to the small café and had some food.

Jessica got the Chicken Tenders, Fries, and a Strawberry Milk, Jesse got a Cheeseburger, Fries and Coke, Rayne got a Grilled Cheese, Banana and a Milk, Wade got a Grill Burger With Cheese, Fries and a Coke and John got a Grilled Chicken Sandwich, Fries and a Coke. They all sat down in the shade and ate, while John ate he also fed Mia her bottle.

"I think next we should go to the gift store, maybe get them something?" Wade asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah sounds good. Today's been awesome." John said, Wade smiled. "Yeah I am glad you agreed to come. I was worrying you wouldn't." Wade said, John frowned. "Why not?" John asked. "I just didn't think you liked me." Wade said, John shook his head and laid his hand on wades.

"I do like you Wade. I really do. My kids like you and I like Jesse. I've been through some stuff and it makes me weary of men, but believe me when I say that I do like you, I think you're a great guy and you are an amazing father. Believe me." John said, Wade smiled.

"Thanks, you are too you know. A great father" Wade said, John smiled. "Thanks, it's not easy, being a single parent. But I love my girls, they're worth it." John said Wade smiled and nodded, he felt the same about Jesse. His son was worth all the drama with Christian.

They finished lunch and headed off, just to have a wander around. By three PM, the kids were hot, tired and hungry again. John was hot and tired as was Wade. They headed home, they went to John's and hung out a bit. "We should hang out again soon." Wade said.

"But next time, just us." Wade said John nodded and smiled. "Yeah sounds good. I would love a whole night away without the kids, maybe my dad, or Adam can watch them for the night." John said, Wade smiled. "So we'll do it?" Wade asked, John nodded. "Name a time" John said, Wade smiled.

"Tomorrow night, six?" Wade asked, John smiled and nodded. "OK, sounds good. I'll talk to my dad and Adam about watching the girls." John said Wade smiled.

"Good" he said. He leaned in and kissed John softly.

They were both excited about the date.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

John smiled at Rayne as he got her dressed for the night, Adam and Alberto would be by to pick her and Mia up in an hour. John dressed her in her Puma Kids Zebra Fold Over Yoga Pants, her Puma Kids Original Neon Tee, her Puma Kids Zebra Lined Hoodie And her Stride Rite Cookie Monster Slippers.

Once she was done John went and dressed Mia. He dressed her in her Juicy Couture Kids Blushing Reversible Velour Harem Pants, her Juicy Couture Kids Angel/Candy Pop Stripe Long Sleeve T-Shirt and her Acorn Kids Tex Easy Bootie. Once they were dressed John got them set up in the lounge with the TV on, Mia in her swing. They hadn't eaten yet, so he hoped Adam and Alberto wouldn't mind taking them out to dinner. An hour went by fast and Adam and Alberto turned up, John smiled at them.

"They haven't eaten anything yet. So Rayne will need something." John said Adam smiled. "They'll be fine with us for the night Jay I promise" Adam said John smiled and nodded. He hugged both girls and kissed them goodbye. "Have a good time on your date" Adam said John smiled.

"Thanks, if you need me call. I'll have my cell on." John said Adam smiled and nodded and left. John headed upstairs and he showered and got ready for his date with Wade. He wished Phil was here right now, but they were in Washington visiting Daniel's parent's and going to see a IVF specialist.

John dressed in his Agave Denim Gringo Classic Fit Jean in Santiago Grey, his Purple and Pink Versace Jeans Contrast Button Down Shirt, his Gray Michael Kors Perforated Suede Racer Jacket and his Calvin Klein Garson Boots. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and waited for Wade to show up. He had no idea where Wade was planning on taking them, he just hoped he was dressed OK. Ten minutes later and John heard a knock at the door. He took a deep breath and went to answer it, he smiled seeing Wade. Wade smiled back at him and handed him some flowers.

The bouquet was a Candlelight Night in Paris Bouquet which came with sultry roses, accented with pink calcynia and beautifully designed in a reusable frosted glass votive holder. John smiled. "Thank-you" he said, Wade smiled. "You look really nice" Wade said John blushed and looked at Wade.

"You look great too." He said. Wade was dressed in his Versace Collection Bootcut Denim Jean, his Versace Collection Jacquard Pattern Button Down Shirt, his Versace Jeans Banded Collar Jacket and his Versace Collection Quilted Lace Up Boots. "Let's go shall we?" Wade asked, John nodded and smiled and they headed out to Wade's Dodge Charger. They got in and headed off. "So where are we going?" John asked.

"Dinner at the Reunion Tower" Wade said. John frowned. "The Reunion Tower?" he asked, Wade smiled and nodded. "Yeah it's one of the most recognizable landmarks in Dallas in the Reunion district of downtown Dallas, the tower is part of the Hyatt Regency Hotel complex, and is the 15th tallest building in Dallas." Wade told him John looked at him.

"I'm a big architecture nut" he said, John smiled at him. "Cool. So you can tell me all about it then." John said Wade smiled and nodded. "The tower consists of three floors with circular floor plans on top of four shafts of poured-in-place concrete. Before the 2008 renovations, the first level housed the observation deck, the second a revolving restaurant called Antares, and the third level a club called The Dome. The top three floors are encased in an open-air sphere. At night, the globe at the top of the building lights with hundreds of LED bulbs that flash in various computer-generated patterns and colours. The globe is also used for special events, such as lit green for St. Patrick's Day or blue for World Autism Day." Wade said John smiled.

"Wow, that's amazing. I love it." John said Wade smiled. "We're going to the restaurant there, it's called Five Sixty, the chef is Wolfgang Puck" Wade said John was shocked.

"Wow" John said, Wade smiled, glad he had impressed John. "Oh it's also on the rotating top deck. You don't get motion sickness do you?" Wade asked. "No, I am fine and I am really excited!" John said Wade smiled and nodded. They got to the Reunion Tower and headed up to the restaurant. They got there and were seated immediately and handed menus. John looked out at the Dallas sky line and smiled. It was beautiful. "It's amazing here" John said, Wade smiled at him.

They looked over their menus and ordered. Wade ordered the Grilled Lamb Chops, with Hunan Eggplant, Cress, and a Chili-Mint Vinaigrette, he also ordered a Beer to go with it. John ordered the Roasted Chicken, which came with Asparagus, Tokyo Negi, and a Lapsong Sausage Fried Rice he also ordered a glass of White Wine to go with it. Once their food arrived they started eating and chatting.

"I am glad you're having fun." Wade said, John smiled. "I am, I don't think I've had this much fun without my girls in a long time. It's really nice." John said Wade smiled at him. "Yeah it's hard to get out and about with work and with kids" Wade said. "Yeah I know. I have been working all week, I was glad we got to go to the zoo with the kids, it was the first time I got to spend some much needed time

with them." John said. "You like working though?" Wade asked. "I love it. It's amazing. I love photography. I've always wanted to have my own exhibition but I don't know if I am good enough for that." John said, Wade smiled. "Maybe I could have a look at the photo's sometime?" he asked, John smiled. "I'd like that" he said Wade smiled.

"So tell me how Jesse came along" John said Wade smiled. "I met, fell in love with his dad Christian, at a really young age. We were together five years before he came along. He wasn't planned, but he is loved." Wade said. John smiled. "That's a good thing." John said Wade smiled. "Yeah, when he was five, me and Christian started having problems, we would fight all the time and I hated it." Wade said.

"Anyway, we drifted apart and I decided to end things, so we did. I moved onto the ranch with Shawn and Hunter and I get to see Jesse every weekend. I wish I could see him more but Christian has full custody and he lives closer to school." Wade said. "Have you ever thought about not living on the ranch?" John asked. "I have but I love it there, I mean my living quarters aren't much, it's a two bedroom, one bath with a small kitchen. But it's home to me." Wade said John smiled and nodded.

"What if you were to meet someone you wanted to spend your life with, would you move?" John asked. "Of course. I just haven't met that certain person yet" Wade said John smiled and nodded. "What about you? How did Rayne and Mia come along?" Wade asked. "I met and fell in love young as well. My dad and Adam hated him, but I chose love over family." John said.

"When we graduated high school. We went to college in New York City. When I finished my two years of college I got a job and he didn't and we lived in a rundown apartment, until I made it big with my photo's I worked for high end magazines. Then Rayne came along, totally unexpected, I loved her so much. By this time Randy, my ex was heavily into drugs. I hated it but I thought Rayne deserved to have her parent's together. Then when Rayne turned 4 Mia came along and that's when I had enough. He ended up Overdosing in front of my girls so I picked them up and split. Here I am." John said Wade shook his head he couldn't believe John had been through so much.

"You're safe and happy here, both you and your girls are" Wade said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I am." He said Wade smiled. They finished off dinner and they headed back to John's place.

They got there and Wade walked John up to the door. John smiled at him. "I had an amazing time tonight Wade I really did." John said Wade smiled. "Me too, I am glad you came out with me" Wade said, John smiled and nodded.

"How about we do this again soon?" Wade asked. "Definitely." John said Wade smiled and reached up and caressed John's face, John leaned into the touch and Wade leaned in and kissed John.

He licked John's bottom lip and John granted him access, they stood there on John's front stoop kissing passionately. They broke apart smiling at one another.

"I'll give you a call" Wade said walking back to his car. John smiled.

The date was amazing!

**Please Review….**


	7. Dance Recital

**GOING HOME**

**A WEEK LATER**

Tonight was Rayne's and Jessie's first dance recital and everyone was really excited. John had just stepped out of the shower and gotten dressed.

He was in his Rock & Republic Rebellion Bootcut Jeans, his White Solid Thermal Henley, his Rock & Republic Asymmetrical Sweater Hoodie and his Rock & Republic Boots.

Once he was dressed he went into the nursery where Mia was just lying there and he smiled at her. He picked her up and laid her down on the change table and grabbed her clothes for the night.

He dressed her in her Gray and Purple 2-in-1 pleated shorts with tights, her Purple Sequined Tee, her Gray Bow Cardigan and her Hello Kitty Metallic Mary Jane Shoes. Once she was dressed John took her downstairs. He put her in her swing.

He grabbed Rayne's dance bag and started packing up her clothes she would need after the recital. Once he had done that he got her ready for her dance.

He dressed her in her Black Frill Seeker Tank Dance Leotard, her Black Capri Leggings, her Black Canvas Ballet Shoes.

"You're not putting on your tutu until we're there" John told her, Rayne nodded and smiled. John grabbed her Black and Pink Hello Kitty Glitter Contrast Hoodie. "OK you're all set." John said Rayne smiled.

"I have something for you, to show you how proud I am of you baby" John said Rayne smiled at her dad and John grabbed a little box.

"Open it" John told her, she smiled and opened it. Inside was a 14k Gold-Filled Tri-Tone Heart Locket. John opened it and showed her the pictures of himself and Mia.

"We're always with you" John said Rayne smiled as John put it around her neck. "Fankyou daddy" she said hugging him, John smiled. "Let's get going." John said Rayne smiled.

John grabbed everything they needed and Mia and they headed out to the car. John strapped his girls in and headed to the venue for the recital.

Once there, they got out and headed inside. John smiled as he saw Phil, Daniel, Adam, Alberto, Wade, Jesse, Shawn, Hunter and Jessica.

"Hey guys" John said, they all smiled at him and greeted him. "Let's go get you ready" John said. "Here, I'll take Mia." Phil said, John smiled and nodded and handed Mia off to her godfather.

He then too Rayne's hand and led her to the dressing room. He did some little makeup and did her hair and then he pulled out her Dusky Pink Tutu Skirt and placed it on her. "Do a twirl" John said, Rayne did so and John smiled at her, she looked amazing.

He looked over at his sister and she smiled, she was dressed just like Rayne but she had on a Fuchsia Pink Tutu Skirt.

"You're going to do great, I love you" John said Rayne smiled at her daddy and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

John smiled and went over to Jessica. "You're going to be great" John said Jessie smiled at her brother and John left the room and went out to his seat. He smiled at his family and sat beside Wade. Phil looked at John.

"Oh, Phil. Daniel. This is Wade. Wade this is Phil and Daniel, my closest friends." John said, Wade smiled and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you both." He said, Phil and Daniel smiled.

"You too." Phil said, he was wary of Wade. He just didn't want John to be hurt yet again. He didn't deserve it, but looking at the way they interacted it was nice John looked happy and Wade looked at John like he was a prince and Phil loved it.

He really did. The announcer stepped out on stage and the recital began, John pulled out his video camera and got it all on tape. The girls looked stunning and they danced amazing.

_"Something always brings me back to you It never takes too long, No matter what I say or do I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone, You hold me without touch, You keep me without chains, I never wanted anything so much._

_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain Set me free, leave me be I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity, Here I am and I stand so tall, I'm just the way I'm supposed to be, But you're on to me and all over me, You loved me 'cause I'm fragile When, I thought that I was strong, But you touch me for a little while, And all my fragile strength is gone Set me free, leave me be, I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, I'm just the way I'm supposed to be, But you're on to me and all over me, I live here on my knees, As I try to make you see, That you're everything I think, I need Here on the ground, But you're neither friend nor foe, Though I can't seem to let you go, The one thing that I still know._

_Is that you're keeping me down You're keeping me down, You're on to me, on to me and all over Something always brings me back to you It never takes too long." _

John was in near tears as he watched his daughter dance, once they were done everyone stood up and applauded. Everyone headed backstage and John went over to his daughter and hugged her tight.

"I am so proud of you baby." John said Rayne smiled, the rest of the family came in and handed Jessie and Rayne flowers and Teddy bears. It was amazing.

"How about we all head out for ice cream?" Hunter suggested, everyone agreed. Phil and Daniel looked at John. "We need to go home, but you go." Phil said, John smiled and hugged him. "Thanks for coming." John said, Phil smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't Miss it." he said, John smiled at him. "OK ice cream time." He said, he helped Rayne get out of her dance clothes and into some other clothes.

He dressed her in her Pink Tights, her Embellished Ribbed Henley and her Black Midcalf Boots.

They all headed out and got into their cars, then they headed to the ice cream place.

They got there and got out. They all sat down and ordered. Hunter got the Classic Banana Split, Shawn got the Apple Cinnamon Crisp Waffle Bowl Sundae, Alberto got the Banana Royale Sundae, Adam got the Brownie Sundae, Wade got the Two-Scoop Sundae, John got the Waffle Chip Dipper, Jesse got the OREO Mini Soft Serve Parfait, Jessica got the Cotton Candy Ice Cream Cone and Rayne got the Very Berry Strawberry Ice Cream Cone.

John sat there with his family and smiled, he knew now that he made the right decision in coming home and giving Shawn another chance. He was happy and his kids were happy. That was all John ever wanted.

All of a sudden Adam started crying, everyone looked at him. "Adam, are you OK honey?" Alberto asked, Adam sniffled and smiled. "These are happy tears" he said, everyone looked at him.

"I am just so happy that our family is back together again..." he said, John smiled, he leaned over and hugged his brother, this was a real brotherly hug, so much emotion and feeling went into the hug it was amazing. John kissed his brother's cheek and smiled at him.

Hunter looked at the display and smiled, he wiped the tears from his eyes. He realised that Shawn was right, 'I told you so' didn't matter, family is what mattered.

**Please Review….**


	8. Engagement

**GOING HOME**

**A WEEK LATER**

John smiled as he dressed for the night. He had been invited by Alberto to dinner, he asked him to bring the kids and dress up. John didn't know why he wanted them dressed up but he agreed, he figured it had something to do with Adam.

He dressed in his Calvin Klein Jeans Deep Centre Blue Lightweight Bootcut Jean in Medium/Dark Wash, his Blue Calvin Klein Long Sleeve Roll-Up Mini Check Poplin Button Up Shirt, His Black Calvin Klein Jeans Sueded Velvet Blazer and his Black Calvin Klein Galen Boots.

Once he was dressed he headed into Rayne's room and grabbed her clothes and went downstairs and got her ready for the night.

He dressed her in her Gold Embroidered Tulle Bubble Dress, her Gold Sparkle Cotton Tights, her Ivory Cashmere & Merino Wool Blend Jacket and her Metallic Gold Slip On Shoe. He Curled her hair a bit.

"Please stay clean baby." John told her Rayne smiled and nodded and went to watch TV. John went up to Mia's nursery where she was laying in her crib. He picked her up and laid her down on the change table and got her dressed.

He dressed in her Roberto Cavalli Ivory Silk Dress, her Roberto Cavalli Ivory Tights, her Ivory Mohair-Blend Cardigan, her Ivory Pre-Walker Bar Shoes with Bow & Gold Heart, he strapped on her Angel Lace' White Dummy Clip and her Angel Lace' White Dummy.

He grabbed the diaper bag and Mia's white blanket and picked Mia up and took her downstairs. He looked at the time and knew he had to leave.

"OK let's go." John said Rayne got up and John turned the TV off and they headed out to the car. John strapped them in and got in and headed to the Ocean Prime Restaurant.

They got there and John grabbed the stroller out and strapped Mia in and took Rayne's hand and they walked inside.

Alberto saw them and smiled and went over to him. "Hey, we're eating in a private room." He said John smiled and Alberto showed him to the room, he walked in and saw Wade, Jesse, Shawn, Hunter and Jessica. He smiled at them and greeted them.

He kissed Wade softly and sat down. "The girls look beautiful John." Shawn said John smiled. "Thanks. They don't really dress up so I thought it'd be nice." John said Shawn smiled and nodded. Wade leaned over to John. "You look stunning." He said, John blushed.

"Thank-you Wade. So do you." John said he was in a nice suit. "So does anyone know why we're here?" John asked. "I do." Hunter said. "Are you going to tell us?" John asked, Hunter smiled.

"He's proposing to Adam tonight. He wanted to do it in front of all of us." Hunter said John smiled. "Wow, that's so nice." John said Hunter smiled.

About ten minutes later Adam arrived and they all ordered some food. Hunter got the Filet Mignon, Shawn got the Ginger Salmon, they ordered the Jumbo Crab Cake for Jessica.

Alberto got the Blackened Red Fish, Adam got the Gerber Farms Chicken, Wade got the Sea Scallops, John got the Ribeye Steak and he ordered the Cheeseburger for Rayne. Once their food arrived they all started eating. "So what have you been up to this week John?" Adam asked.

"Just working mostly. I had a few things to do for the paper. Just that and being a dad I guess. I've seen Wade a few times this week." John said looking at the Brit. Adam smiled. "Cool." He said. "What about you Addy?" John asked.

"I've been working on some new recipes for some cakes and stuff for the café. I just feel like there should be something new on the menu every now and then." Adam said John smiled.

"Cool. If you ever need some help I am here. I can help. I think it would be fun." John said, Adam smiled and nodded.

"Sure sounds like a plan." He said John smiled he liked the idea of spending more time with his brother.

"Have you given any thought to where Rayne will go to school next year?" Shawn asked.

"No, I should though. I need to find her somewhere I don't want her to have to settle because I couldn't move quick enough." John said. "Are you interested in private or public?" Shawn asked.

"Public I think. I went to public and I turned out well and I just don't want to have to pay so much money where she would get the same education for a lot less. Not that I wouldn't pay, I would. I would do anything for her, but I think for us, public is the way to go and most of her friends from dance and Day care are in public school." John said Shawn nodded.

"Where does Jessie go?" John asked. Shawn smiled. "She's in private school, she goes to Greenhill School." He said. "Do they wear uniforms there?" John asked. "No." he said, John nodded.

"What's the tuition like?" John asked. "It's twenty grand for Pre K to fourth grade." Shawn said John nodded. "Oh that's not as bad as I thought." John said.

"Do you have that sort of money?" Hunter asked. "Not sure. Probably not which sucks." John said Hunter and Shawn smiled at one another. If John wanted to send Rayne to that school they would help out. "We can help. Please let us" Hunter said.

"Dad that's a lot." John said. "I know but she's our grandchild." He said, John smiled. "OK. If you're sure. I will start saving up for Mia though." John said Hunter smiled and nodded. Alberto cleared his throat he knew it was time.

"Guys can I have a minute" he said, everyone looked at him. "Adam you know I love you more than anything else. I love you and this baby. I can't imagine my life without you." Alberto said.

"I want you with me every day for the rest of my life. I want to be your husband, I want to raise our child together. You're all I want." He said, he pulled out a small silver box and held it in the palm of his hands.

"Adam Joseph Helmsley will you do me the greatest honour in becoming my husband?" Alberto asked, he opened the box and inside laid a nine thousand dollar Antique 1.8 Carat Old European Cut Diamond Engagement Ring Platinum Openwork 1920's.

Adam had tears falling down his cheeks, he couldn't believe that Alberto was proposing to him.

"Yes baby, yes I'll marry you!" he exclaimed, Alberto smiled and slid the ring onto Adam's finger then kissed him passionately to seal their bond. "I love you baby." Alberto said, Adam smiled.

"I love you too." He said. They turned to Adam's family and clapped their hands, they got up and hugged them they were all so happy for them.

"Jay I want you to be my best man and to help me plan the wedding will you?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will Addy. I would love too." John said Adam smiled and hugged John again he was so happy that John would be involved with his wedding it meant so much to him.

Alberto ordered some champagne and they all toasted to the newly engaged couple it was amazing.

Just amazing.

**A WEEK LATER**

Today John was taking the girls and meeting up with Adam and Jessie. They were going to pick out the girls flower girls dresses and shoes out. John was up and dressed before the girls were up. He was dressed in his Unionbay Gideon Plaid Messenger Cargo Shorts, his Helix Glory Crest Tee, and his Nike Comfort Thongs. Once he was dressed he heard Rayne and Mia. John walked out of the bedroom and went to Rayne's room, he smiled and kissed her on the cheek and picked her up. He then took her into the nursery and he picked up Mia and took them downstairs. He made them some breakfast, Mia was now eating solid foods, it was all mushed up but she was eating it. John sat there with his babies and had breakfast. He loved being with them like this in the morning's just them. It was his alone time and bonding time with them.

Once they had eaten John took the girls upstairs and gave them a bath. Once they were out John got them dressed. He dressed Rayne in her floral printed tiered chiffon dress and her Pink Snake Skin Buckle Sandals.

He then dressed Mia in her Pink Striped Ruffled Dress and her Pink Flip Flops. Once they were dressed John grabbed the diaper bag, his phone, wallet and keys and headed out to the car.

He strapped the kids in and got in and headed off to the bridal store where he was meeting Adam and Jessie. On the way his phone rang and John smiled seeing Wade's name pop up on the car phone. John pressed the answer button.

**"Hey"** he said as he answered. **"Hey yourself, what are you up to?"** Wade asked. **"I'm on my way to meet Adam and Jessie."** John said, Wade smiled on the other end. **"Oh OK. I was gonna see if me and Jesse could come hang out."** Wade said.

**"Sounds cool. How about when I'm done I'll call you and you can come over for some dinner or something?"** John asked, **"Sure love, have fun and I'll speak to you soon."** Wade said John smiled and ended the call. John smiled, he really liked Wade and he loved spending time with him and talking to him.

John drove to the bridal store and he parked. He got out and grabbed the kids and headed inside. He smiled seeing his brother and sister, he walked over to them and hugged them.

"Hey thanks for coming." Adam said, John smiled at him. "No worries. I wanted to do this with you. I am really happy you're including Rayne and Mia." John said Adam smiled. "Of course. I love them." Adam said John smiled at him.

"OK let's find some dresses" Adam said John smiled at him. "So do you have a theme?" John asked. "No we don't. We haven't set one, we don't want one. So it's just whatever really. It's a small thing Jay. Just a few friends and family" Adam said John smiled and nodded.

"So we should just look around then?" John asked, Adam smiled and nodded. "Yeah sounds good." He said, John smiled at him. He walked over to the racks and looked around for something for Rayne and Mia. He was looking through the racks when he heard Adam cry out. He went over to his brother.

"Jessie you have to try this on baby." Adam said, in his hands was an Ivory and Gold bubble dress which featured an asymmetrical mesh design, a floral glitter print and a rosette accent. Jessie went and tried the dress on and came out.

"You look stunning." Adam said John nodded in agreement. "He's right you do." John said. "Now shoes" Adam said, he looked around and found the perfect shoes they were a pair of Gold Juicy Couture Kids Anabel Wedge Strappy Sandals.

"OK that's her done." Adam said John smiled and nodded and they continued to look for Rayne and Mia. John was looking and he found something for Rayne he pulled it out and showed it to Adam.

Adam liked it and John helped Rayne get changed into it. She walked out of the dressing room and she looked amazing she was in a Coral coloured Babydoll Sheer Dress, the dress also had a decorative bodice. John found her a nice pair of Black and Silver Strappy Sandals and put them on her and she looked great. "What do you think?" John asked his brother. "It's perfect." Adam said John smiled at him.

"OK Miss Mia" Adam said John smiled and looked around trying to find something for Mia. "What about this Jay?" Adam asked. John smiled and nodded and went and changed Mia. John carried her out and she looked great.

She was in a Ivory and Black Polka-Dot Organza Dress with Cuffed Sleeves. John found a nice pair of Champagne coloured Slip On shoes with a rose embellishment. She looked ready to go. "It's perfect!" Adam exclaimed.

"OK let's get these dresses then." John said. "I want to pay for them Jay." Adam said. "Are you sure?" John asked, Adam smiled. "Yeah I am sure. I want this." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "OK then." he said Adam smiled at him. Adam paid for the items and they went to a café for some morning tea. "So how are you doing with the pregnancy so far?" John asked.

"I'm good. I love being pregnant but the morning sickness is kicking my ass." Adam said, John laughed. "Yeah I know what that's like it's horrible. I had it bad with Mia. Rayne it was OK but Mia it was bad." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "What was your wedding like Jay?" Adam asked.

"Court house, it was quick nothing fancy we went to the court house got hitched and left." John said, Adam was shocked.

"Wow….I couldn't imagine not sharing that with my family and friends." Adam said. "At the time Adam. I didn't have either." John said Adam nodded. "You don't talk about Randy much" Adam said.

"I don't like to. I just want to move on. It's hard though, Rayne is asking about him a lot. But I can't bear to call him and speak to him." John said. "Why?" Adam asked. "I know if I hear his voice I will feel something for him again and want him. I can't do that to myself the kids, or Wade." John said. Adam smiled and nodded.

"I understand." Adam said John smiled at him. "So have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" John asked. "No not yet, we're going to wait until the baby is born and figure it out." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

"Thank-you for coming today." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "No worries, I should get the kids home." John said Adam smiled and they headed out. John got back to his place and called Wade.

Soon Wade had arrived and the kids played while John and Wade sat down. "So how was your day with Adam?" Wade asked. "Good I had a real good time with him and we got the girls dresses." John said. Wade smiled and nodded.

"Good I am glad" Wade said John smiled. "You'll be my date at the wedding right?" Wade asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah of course I will. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." John said Wade smiled. He leaned in and kissed John deeply.

John moaned into the kiss and pulled Wade closer. Wade smiled into the kiss and pushed John back onto the couch. John moaned and wrapped his legs around Wade's waist.

They were grinding against one another when they heard Mia start crying. They both groaned and parted ways. "Sorry" John said, Wade shrugged.

"It's fine love, go get her." Wade said, John got up and went upstairs and picked up Mia from her crib and carried her downstairs. He handed her off to Wade and went to make her a bottle.

Once it was made John handed it over to Wade and Wade fed her. "I really am sorry." John said, Wade smiled and nodded. "It's totally fine." Wade said, John smiled and looked at him. "You're great with her. She really likes you." John said Wade smiled.

"Good I am glad." Wade said, John smiled and snuggled closer to Wade. He was really starting to fall in love with him.

**Please Review….**


	9. The Wedding

**GOING HOME**

**A MONTH LATER**

The small church was beautifully decorated. Royal blue and light gray roses decorated the altar. There were two candelabras, with six candles in each, alternating with royal blue and gray in colour.

The sliver candelabras were decorated with matching royal blue and gray roses with the same blue and silver gray in ribbons tastefully dangling down. The Sexton had just finished lighting them.

The Church pews had royal blue and light gray roses entwined with baby's breath and matching ribbons fastened to the ends of the pews. A royal blue aisle carpet had been laid for the occasion and the blue matched the darker oak of the pews quite well. There were forty guests in all.

The organist was playing a selection of soft hymns, as Father Baker, Alberto and Wade took up their places at the altar. The doors to the back of the church were closed. Adam would come up the stairs after Jesse, Jessie, Rayne and John had started down the aisle.

Adam wanted to come down the aisle to a unique song. After talking and listening to hundreds of selections, both Alberto and Adam fell in love with the song "Hymn" by Vangelis.

The organist said she had a beautiful version of the song on CD and would be happy to run the sound system. So as eleven am came, she pushed play. The Wedding of Alberto Delrio and Adam Helmsley had officially begun.

Adam was waiting his cue as the girls went down the aisle, then John came down the aisle next, a warm smile playing across his lips bringing out his dimpled cheeks he. He locked eyes with Wade. Then with perfect timing and a swell in the music, Adam came into view, he paused for a moment as everyone stood. Alberto's breath hitched.

He knew Adam would look nice, but his blond was more than beautiful, he was stunning. The morning light was flooding the sanctuary, and the sun caused the white tux Adam was wearing to glow. The man looked like he was surrounded by a halo.

A tear ran down Alberto's cheek, he had not been prepared to be so struck by his lover's beauty. Adam's eyes met Alberto's, every doubt or fear that had ever crossed his mind disappeared, his handsome fiancé was there and was waiting...for him. Adam began to tremble.

Adam's eyes filled with moist emotion as he got nearer and nearer to Alberto. If it was possible, Alberto's smile was even brighter and whiter than usual. Adam was closer, just a few more steps. There. Alberto reached out his hand. The music went on for a few more bars.

Alberto took the brief moment to lean over and whisper in Adam's ear, "You look so beautiful and I love you dearly." Adam flushed slightly, he didn't have time to respond, Father Baker had stepped forward and had started to speak.

"Dearly beloved We are assembled here in the presence of God to join Alberto and Adam in holy matrimony, which is instituted by God, regulated by His commandments, blessed by Jesus Christ and to be held in honour among all people."

"God has instructed all who enter into this relationship to cherish a mutual esteem and love; to bear with each other's infirmities and weaknesses; to comfort each other in sickness, trouble and sorrow; to provide for each other, and for their household, in temporal things; to pray for and encourage each other in things which pertain to God; and to live together as the heirs of the grace of life."

"The Lord God said, It is not good that the Man should be alone; I will make him a helpmeet for him. The holy estate of matrimony signifies to us the mystical union between Christ and his Church, which Christ adorned and beatified with his presence and first miracle that he performed at Cana of Galilee."

"Therefore, it is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, soberly, and in the Love of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come to be joined." "I require and charge you both, as you stand in the presence of God, that, having duly considered the holy covenant you are about to make, you do declare before this company your pledge of faith, each to the other."

"Be well assured that if these solemn vows are kept inviolate, as God's word demands, and if steadfastly you endeavour to do God's will, God will bless your marriage, will grant you fulfilment in it, and will establish your home in peace." He spoke, Adam and Alberto both smiled at one another, showing their love in their eyes.

Father baker stepped forward "Adam do you take Alberto to be your husband, to love him, to cherish him, and to continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion?" he asked, Adam smiled brightly.

"I do" he said Alberto smiled. "And Alberto, do you take Adam to be your husband, to love him, to cherish him, and to continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion?" he asked. "I do" Alberto said. "Please join hands, face one another and repeat after me:

"Adam/Alberto, you are my beloved, to love and to cherish, and to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, in sadness and in joy, to share our lives together, from this day forward." They both said the vows, Alberto said them to Adam and Adam to Alberto. John and Wade stepped forward and handed father Baker the rings.

"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of this affectionate unity. Your two lives are being joined today in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, may you always return to one another in your togetherness." "May you find in one another the love for which all men and women yearn. May you grow in understanding and compassion."

"May the home which you establish together be such a place of sanctuary that all who are here today and others through the years will find their true friends. May these rings, soon to be on your fingers, symbolize the touch of the spirit of love that is in both your hearts."

"Alberto and Adam, you have consented together to marriage before this company, pledged your faith and declared your unity by each giving and receiving a ring, and, as you are now joined together in mutual esteem and devotion, it is my privilege as an ordained minister to pronounce that you are married, and to offer you this Benediction of the Apaches"

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no more loneliness for you, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place, to enter into the days of your togetherness, and may your days be good, and long upon, the earth."

"Congratulations, you may now kiss!" father Baker said, Alberto smiled and pulled Adam closer and kissed him. "I love you" Alberto said once the kiss ended. "I love you too Alberto." He spoke.

**RECEPTION**

John sat there smiling as Adam and Alberto danced, his view went to Rayne who was dancing with Jessie. "Hey you." Wade said John smiled at him. "Hey yourself," John said Wade smiled and kissed John softly. "So I was thinking maybe you'd be OK if I came home with you?" Wade asked, John smiled he knew what Wade was getting at. "Sure. Hunter and Shawn have agreed to watch the girls for the night which is good." John said Wade smiled and nodded. "Good, so should we head off?" Wade asked, John nodded and smiled. he grabbed Wade's hand and John went to say goodbye to his girls. He hugged and kissed Rayne. "Be good for grandpa and poppy OK?" Rayne smiled and nodded.

"Otay" she said John smiled. He then took Mia from Shawn and hugged her and kissed her, then handed her over to Shawn. "If anything happens call" John said Shawn and Hunter smiled, John hugged them both, then Wade did. "Be good to him." Hunter warned Wade. Wade smiled and nodded. He was going to treat John like the prince he was, he deserved it.

John and Wade went back to John's and too his bedroom, they were soon undressed and Wade's hands were roaming all over John's body feeling the body beneath him twitch with every touch he placed on John's smooth tanned skin.

He took hold of John's throbbing member in his hands and started stroking it hard and slow almost pain fully slow "Ah … Wade don't stop feels so good " John moaned "Okay then" Wade reached over to the bedside table and pulled out the tube of lube John kept there drizzling a good amount onto his fingers he leant down and kissed john softly but passionately. "Relax for me John otherwise it will hurt and I never wanna hurt you" Wade cooed in Johns ear all the while sucking at his neck.

John didn't say anything at first. Of course he was nervous and a bit worried he always was, but he trusted Wade. John nodded his head. Wade then slipped his hand down to the crack of John's behind. Wade slowly pushed his middle finger into John's entrance. John winced and kept his eyes on Wade. Wade was there. He would be able to get through it. Wade worked carefully so he wouldn't hurt John.

After a few minutes he pulled his one finger out then pushed his middle and index back in. Wade stretched and scissored both fingers inside of John trying to widen him as much as he could. He curled his fingers and hit John's hot spot. John yelped and jumped. "Again Wade please" Wade smirked as he hit John's spot again. John moaned and closed his eyes. The sensation was just as John had wanted.

Wade pulled his fingers out of John's entrance. John was ready, and Wade was excited. Wade grabbed the lube bottle again and squirted another generous amount onto his hand. He lubed his cock before pulling John's legs onto his shoulders and lining himself up. He kissed up John's right calf slowly as he began to push in. John squeezed his eyes shut tight. He leaned over and grabbed Wade's hand, squeezing that.

Wade saw the pain on John's face. He leaned down and kissed John to try to get his mind of the feeling of being taken. When Wade was all the way inside John he waited for John to give him the go ahead before moving. John broke the kiss after a minute. He buried his head in the crook of Wade's neck and nodded, bracing himself.

"I'll try not to hurt you, babe." Wade whispered as he slowly started to move. His thrusts were shallow so John would feel him, but it wouldn't hurt…as bad. John just nodded and clung tightly to Wade, riding out the pain. After a couple of agonizing minutes, the pain started going away.

Wade's thrust became a little deeper, a little faster when John started to relax. He searched for that spot inside John that would make all the pain disappear instantly. He wanted John to feel nothing but pleasure.

Wade leaned down and kissed along John's neck. He paid special attention to the small scar from where John had his neck surgery a few years ago. Just as he bit down on the scar he hit John's prostate dead on. John arched his back and moaned loudly. That was the feeling he wanted to feel, and he needed to feel that again. Wade continued to hit John's spot.

He reached in between their bodies and began to jerk John at the same speed as his thrusts. "Oh, God…Wade…" John panted. John was holding onto the headboard. He grabbed the back of Wade's head and brought him to his lips in a passionate kiss. He laid his hand on top of Wade's and together they jerked him off.

Wade's speed increased again. He was getting close. He tried to hold off his orgasm for as long as he could. He wanted to just stay inside of John forever. Wade broke the kiss. "I'm so damn close, baby…You're so…beautiful and…damn," John smiled and leaned his head back down on the bed.

He was out of breathe and sweating. John knew he was getting close. He could feel his stomach tightening up.

"I'm…I'm going to cum, Wade…" John warned "Cum, John. I want to feel you cum as hard as you can just let it go." Wade stroked John with a little more haste as he pounded John's prostate. He wanted John to cum before him so he could feel John's muscles tighten around him.

John arched his back and moaned "Fuck Wade I'm cumming…." in complete ecstasy as he came. John's muscles clamped down on Wade's manhood as he came. He squeezed his eyes shut the feeling so tight, so amazing.

Wade thrust into John two…three more times before screaming John's name as his orgasm washed over him. John's ass milked him dry.

Wade pulled out and fell onto the bed beside John. He closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing. John, making the first move, rested his head on Wade's shoulder. His arm draped over Wade's chest.

"Wow" Wade said John smiled and settled his head into the crook of Wade's neck. "Yeah wow is the word I would use" John said and they laid there in each other's arms eventually sleep consumed them.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up early, he smiled over at Wade and got out of bed he pulled on his robe and headed downstairs, he made some coffee and went outside to breath in the morning air.

"Hey love" he heard, he turned and saw Wade and smiled at him. "Hey." John said.

"Is everything OK?" Wade asked. "Yeah just getting some fresh air." John said, Wade smiled and nodded. "You're not regretting last night are you?" Wade asked, John shook his head.

"No never. I promise you Wade. Last night was amazing and I wanted it." John said Wade smiled and nodded. "OK then." he said, "You don't regret it do you?" John asked, "NO love, I was just scared you did. I want you to know John that I really like you and I want to be with you for a long time. I wanna see where this takes us." Wade said John smiled and nodded.

"Good, me too. I want to see where this goes as well." John said, Wade smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed John softly.

"How about we shower and go get the kids and spend the day with them? maybe go to the park" Wade said John smiled and nodded. "Sounds perfect." John said Wade smiled and nodded. They showered and dressed and got into the car and headed over to Hunter and Shawn's.

They got there and walked in. "Dada!" Rayne shouted as she saw her daddy. John smiled and picked her up and gave him a big kiss and hug. "Hey baby were you good for grandpa and poppy?" John asked.

"Uh huh." Rayne said John smiled at her and put her down on the ground. They walked further into the house and John saw Shawn feeding Mia.

He smiled and gave her a big kiss on her cheek. "Morning baby." He said, Mia's eyes lit up when she saw her daddy, she had missed him so much last night.

"So were they OK last night?" John asked. "They were fine son. Mia was a little restless, but I sorta thought that would happen, she's always been with you." Hunter said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He said.

"Did Adam and Alberto go already?" John asked. "Yeah they left late last night." Shawn said, Adam and Alberto were off in Mexico for their honeymoon and Alberto was going to be introducing his husband to his family for the first time.

"So how was your night?" Hunter asked, John looked at him blushing. "That's so not your business" John said. "I was just wondering." Hunter defended himself.

"It was good, we had fun and a good time." John said, Hunter smiled and nodded, he could see that his son was happy and that was all that really mattered.

**Please Review….**


	10. A Letter From Randy

**GOING HOME**

**A MONTH LATER**

Tonight was the night of Rayne's fifth birthday. John had decided to do something just the family, he wanted to make dinner for everyone and have everyone over to his house for the first time.

Rayne was really excited to about getting presents and toys. She really was she had been bothering John all day about her presents.

John smiled at himself in the mirror, the guests would be arriving in an hour for dinner. He was dressed in his Hudson Gavin Relaxed Bootcut Flap Pocket Jeans in Wickham, his Alexander McQueen Raven Skull Tee, his Diesel Black Gold Kimheone Cardigan and his adidas Originals Superstar 2 Sneakers.

Once he was dressed, he went and found Rayne who was sitting on the floor playing with Mia. He smiled at his two girls and picked up Mia. "Time to get ready baby." John said, Rayne smiled at her daddy and they headed upstairs.

They went to Rayne's room first and John got her dressed for the night. He dressed her in her Coral and Black Us Angels Pleat Tank Dress With Skirt & Ribbon, her Black Lilly Pulitzer Kids Little Vera Bolero and her Black Slip On Ballet Shoes. Once she was dressed John went and got Mia ready for the night.

He dressed her in her White Ruffle-Back Jersey Leggings, her D&G Junior Ocelot Print Dress, her White Cropped Rosette Cardigan and her pediped Stella Original Slip On Shoes. Once she was done John took the girls downstairs and he checked on dinner, Per Rayne's request John had made them all Spaghetti and Meatballs in Red Sauce.

John put Mia down in her swing and let her play for a bit and Rayne sat on the counter helping John with dinner. "Do I gets a cake?" Rayne asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah you do have a cake, you have 2 actually." John said Rayne beamed and smiled.

The doorbell rang. "Yay!" Rayne squealed, John shook his head. He put Rayne down and they went to the door, Wade and Jesse were there John smiled and let them in, Wade kissed John lovingly. "Where do I put the gift?" Wade asked. "Lounge." John said Wade smiled and nodded. "You look really nice" Wade said, John smiled.

"Thanks," John said, they walked into the house and Wade went right over to Mia and picked her up, she had grown quite attached to Wade and it was sweet. "What's cooking?" Wade asked, "Spaghetti and Meatballs in Red Sauce" John said Wade smiled and licked his lips.

"I wanted to know if it was OK if me and Jesse stayed the night tonight?" Wade asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure sounds perfect." John said Wade smiled at John.

The doorbell rang again and Wade answered it, it was Hunter, Shawn, Jessie, Alberto and Adam. He let them in. "Where do we put the gifts?" Hunter asked. "Lounge room." Wade said, Hunter smiled and nodded. "Hey guys" John said everyone smiled and greeted them.

"Happy birthday baby girl." Hunter said to Rayne, Rayne smiled and accepted all the hugs and kisses, John smiled at them all it was so nice having the family all together. "Let's sit down and eat" John said, he put Mia into her highchair and Rayne into her booster seat and he served dinner. They all sat there eating. "So how's the day been?" Adam asked.

"Good, we went and had lunch with Phil and Daniel. She got some new clothes and things." John said Rayne smiled. "Unca Phil poil me." she said, John laughed at her. "Yes he did." John said Rayne smiled. "Have you read the letter yet?" Adam asked.

"What letter?" Wade asked. "A letter from Randy came. I haven't opened it yet. I just can't bring myself to do it." John said, Wade sighed. "When the time is right you will do it." he said, John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah you're right but right now, I don't want to ruin her birthday I don't even think Randy remembered it was her birthday. He wasn't good at remembering dates." John said Wade nodded, Hunter sighed, he really didn't like the subject of Randy it really annoyed him, he always had to bite his tongue from saying something that would hurt John. He didn't want to ruin things with his son but Randy was a touchy subject for him.

"OK dinner is done, let's do presents then cake." John said, everyone agreed and they headed into the lounge room, Rayne sat on the floor in the centre of the room. "Here Rayne, this is from me and dad" Jesse said handing her the gift from Wade and himself. Rayne smiled and opened it. Inside was a Disney Princess Royal Talking Princess Kitchen.

"What do you say?" John asked. "Fankyou" she said hugging them both John smiled at her. "This is from me and Alberto" Adam sad handing her the gift, John smiled as Rayne tore the paper open. Inside was a Schoenhut 30 Key Fancy Baby Grand Piano with Bench.

"Fankyou!" Rayne exclaimed, she started banging on the keys, John cringed. "OH god, headache here I come." John said Adam laughed. "This is from us pumpkin" Shawn said, Rayne smiled and opened the gift from them. Inside was a Power Wheels Fisher-Price Barbie Ford Mustang. John's eyes went wide. "Dad" he admonished. "What? She's our granddaughter. We wanted to spoil her" Hunter said John sighed and shook his head. "Here baby this is from me." John said handing her three gifts.

She opened them and smiled at what she saw, she had a LeapFrog TAG Reading System, a 18 inch BMX Bike - Girls – Barbie and a Hello Kitty Love Medallion Necklace and Pendant. "Fankyou dada" she said, "Love you babes" John said. "Love you." She said, John smiled. "Let's have desert." John said, everyone nodded and they went into the kitchen and John pulled out the two cakes, the first one was a Peanut Butter-Chocolate Cookie Ice Cream Cake and the second was a Dora the Fairy and Boots Cake. John set the candles up and they all sang happy birthday and had some cake.

**HOURS LATER**

John sighed as he flopped down next to Wade on the couch, "Kids are sleeping." John said Wade smiled and wrapped his arm around John and pulled him closer.

John smiled at him. "It was a good night." Wade said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah it was, it was amazing." John said, Wade smiled. "I can't believe she's five. It's so surreal, it seems like yesterday she was just a newborn." John said Wade smiled. "Yeah time fly's sometimes." Wade said John smiled and nodded, he reached into his pocket and pulled out Randy's letter. "Will you sit with me while I read it?" John asked, Wade smiled and nodded. "Of course." He said, John smiled and took a deep breath before opening the letter.

_**"Dear John, I know we haven't spoken in a long time and I know I am the reason for that but I need to tell you something. I have finished my rehab and I am feeling much better, I decided to move back to St. Louis and be with my support system, my family. When I first moved back I hated it but I am much happier here. I reconnected with a few people. One of them being Samantha. She's amazing. I fell in love with her, we're actually getting married. That's the reason I am writing to tell you this. I thought you'd want to know. This will probably be the last you hear from me, I think we both need a clean slate. I will always love you. Take care, always, Randy."**_

John shook his head as he read the letter, Randy didn't even mention his two daughters it broke his heart, it hurt too that Randy was so quickly moving on and getting remarried, he didn't think it would hurt so much. "You OK?" Wade asked. "He's remarrying, I didn't think it would hurt." John said. Wade sighed and held John.

"You can start fresh now John. You can start fresh with me, I am here" Wade said, John smiled at him and kissed him. "Yeah you're right. I can build a new life for myself and my kids." John said, Wade smiled and kissed him. He was going to be with John through it all. He wanted to build a life with him. He loved him.

**Please Review….**


	11. Horrible Letter

**GOING HOME**

**A MONTH LATER**

"Dada we go see Wade?" Rayne asked as she ate her breakfast. "Maybe later on baby he works today." John said Rayne nodded and smiled and finished eating her cheerio's. John smiled at her.

"What we do then?" she asked, John smiled. "Well I need to get you and your sister in the bath and dressed, then we need to go to the store and get some food." John said, "I get toy?" she asked, John laughed. "Maybe if you're a good girl." John said Rayne smiled and nodded, John finished feeding Mia and smiled at her.

Rayne finished her cereal off and John took them up to the bathroom, he put Mia in her bath seat and Rayne got in, while they bathed, John showered right next to them, once he was washed he got out and got ready for the day. He dressed in his adidas Tech Fleece Pants, his adidas Logo Tee and his adidas Liquid 2 High-Performance Running Shoes.

Once he was dressed John got them out of the tub and dried and dressed for the day, he dressed Rayne in her Black Yoga Pants, her Gray and White Short Sleeve Striped Tunic and her Black Slip On Sneakers.

He then dressed Mia. He dressed Mia in her Pink and White Fashion Athletic Bubble Pants, her Gray Cap Sleeve Tee and a pair of White socks. Once she was dressed John took them downstairs, he put Mia on the floor for some tummy time and Rayne sat on the floor in the lounge colouring.

"Make sure nothing falls." John warned her Rayne nodded and smiled. While the girls were occupied John decided to clean up the house, he put on some laundry and he did the dishes from the night before and breakfast, once that was done he made his grocery list and he made sure he had enough cash on him, he packed up Mia's diaper bag and grabbed Rayne some juice. He went into the lounge and picked up Mia. "Do you need to use the toilet before we go?" John asked Rayne.

"Nope" she said, John smiled. "Let's go then." John said, he grabbed everything and they headed out to the car. John strapped Mia and Rayne in and got in and headed off to the store to pick up a few things. On the way there his phone rang, **"Hello?...Hey Phil….No I am not home, just heading to the store…Yeah sure meet us there….OK bye."** John said ending the call. John smiled and looked back at Rayne. "Uncle Phil is meeting us at the store." John said Rayne smiled and clapped her hands.

They got to Wal-Mart and headed inside. John put Mia in the car and Rayne held onto the side of it and they went off shopping, about ten minutes later Phil found them in the toy section. "You just can't help yourself you always have to get them something." Phil said John nodded. "Yeah I do." John said Phil laughed. "So what's this big news?" John asked, looking through the toys.

"Well-" "Daddy!" Rayne called, John smiled apologetically at Phil and went over to Rayne. "I have this?" she asked, John looked at it, it was a Deluxe Doll Nursery, 10-Piece Play Set, the set came with a doll, a Rocking cradle with mobile

Feeding chair, Bath with sprayer in sink and Seven additional accessories. John looked at the price it was $30.

"Yes you can have it." John said placing the box into the cart, he went to the baby section and had a look around. "What about this for Mia?" Phil asked, John looked at it, in Phil's hands was a VTech - Touch and Learn Musical Bee, John showed it to Mia and she squealed and reached for it and John smiled and handed it to her, he knew he would have to get it now.

"OK grocery time." John said, Phil smiled and followed John around the store. "So what's going on?" John asked. "Well we have some really exciting news" Phil said, John smiled. "What is it?" John asked. "Me and Daniel have been approved to adopt, we're adopting a baby boy." Phil said, John smiled.

He hugged Phil tight. "I am so happy for you guys." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. "Thanks, I am so happy too." He said. "So tell me about the baby" John said. "Well his name is Ryan, he is two months old and he is amazing, his mom is a seventeen year old girl who has no family so she has no choice but to adopt him out. We've signed the papers, we're getting his nursery done, he'll be with us by the end of the week." Phil said, John couldn't believe it.

"Wow." John said, Phil smiled and nodded. "Yeah, so we were hoping you'd help us out. We've never had kids, we don't know how to look after a baby." Phil said. "Of course I will. You know I'll help." Phil said. "OK so what do I need to get for him?" Phil asked. "The nursery is done, but what other things do I need?" Phil asked. "Well you'll need a bassinet, car seat, stroller, porta cot, bouncer, swing, diaper bag, activity mat and a bath." John said Phil's eyes went wide.

"It's not that hard I promise you." John said Phil smiled. "When I go home I'll look through my old things and I'll get you the books on it all." John said Phil smiled and nodded. "Thanks you're the best," he said John nodded. "You and Danny will make great parents." John said Phil smiled at him. "Thanks Jay we're scared but so happy." Phil said John nodded and smiled, he was so happy for his best friend.

John finished off his grocery shopping and he went and paid for the items, he packed them all in the car and strapped the girls in and headed home. He got home and unpacked everything and got the kids settled in the lounge with their new toys.

Once everything was done John looked for the books for Phil and Daniel and he found them and put them on the counter so he would remember to take them over to their house when he had a spare moment.

He still was in shock that in a few days Daniel and Phil would be daddies, he was SO happy for them. If anyone in this world deserved to be parents it was them.

He couldn't wait to meet the baby, he missed having a small baby around, yes Mia wasn't that old, only seven months old but a new born, month old they were so tiny and amazing and John loved the smell of babies, they smelled so amazing. "Da!" John heard, he turned his head and saw Mia.

"You said dad." John said beaming, this was the first time Mia had said dad, yes she was mumbling gibberish, this was amazing.

John picked her up and hugged her tight, she was growing up and John was sort of saddened, Mia was his baby girl, he didn't want her to grow up. John smiled and kissed her all over making her giggle.

He stopped when there was a knock at his door. He got up and carried Mia to the door and answered it. "Yes can I help you?" John asked, "Hi are you John Helmsley?" the man asked, John nodded. "Yes why?" John asked.

"You've been served" he said handing John the manila envelope and leaving John frowned and closed the door, he walked into the lounge and put Mia down and opened the envelope. His eyes went wide as he read the letter.

The letter read: **"Dear Mr. John Felix Anthony Helmsley. We hereby serve you with An order establishing full access and visitation between Rayne Kendal Orton and Mia Marie Orton and their paternal father Randal Keith Orton. An order referring the party to an evaluation concerning the best interests of the children as it relates to visitation and access between Rayne Kendal Orton, Mia Marie Orton and Randal Keith Orton the paternal father."**

**"For such other and further relief as this court deems equitable and just. The parental rights of the natural father John Felix Anthony Helmsley should be terminated because he is unfit due to his failure to maintain a reasonable degree of care, concern or responsibility as to the child's welfare as evidenced by said natural father's failure to allow suitable communications between the minor children and their paternal father."**

**"Randal Orton is a reputable person with the character, ability and means to rear, nurture and educate the child in a suitable and proper manner. This petition has been filed in legal accordance to the laws of the state of Texas." **John read, he shook his head, this could not be happening, Randy wanted his girls back, John wasn't going to let that happen, no way in hell.

He couldn't lose his girls if he did he wouldn't have a life worth living.

John sat there reading the letter over and over and he couldn't believe Randy would do something like this. He sighed and looked at his girls in front of him, he shook his head and picked Mia up. "Rayne let's go." John said Rayne frowned and looked at him. "Why?" she asked.

"Because we're gonna go see Wade" John said, Rayne smiled and they headed out to the car. John strapped the kids into their car seats and he got in and they headed over to his dad's house.

He needed to talk to someone about what Randy was doing to him and his girls. He felt like breaking down and crying, this wasn't right.

Randy never paid any attention to the kids and he never asked about them or anything, John couldn't believe he would do this. He had a feeling this wasn't all Randy's idea though.

He had a feeling Samantha was behind It all. John shook his head as he pulled up to his dad's house minutes later

He got out of the car and helped Rayne out and took Mia up to the front door, he rang the doorbell and Shawn answered, he smiled seeing John and the girls.

"Come in." he said, John smiled. "Rayne baby, go play with Jessie." John said, Rayne smiled and ran off.

"Is dad here?" John asked. "Yeah lounge room." Shawn said, John smiled and walked into the lounge and sat down, Shawn and Hunter sat across from him and looked at John.

John handed Hunter the letter and he read through it. His eyes widened and shook his head. He handed the letter to Shawn and he read it as well, he shook his head in disgust, he couldn't believe Randy would do this to John and to their girls. Hunter took a deep breath and looked at his son.

"I told you John, I told you no good could come from your marriage to that bum..." Hunter said, John was shocked.

"You know dad, I came here for help, for some support not for you to berate me, I can't believe you right now, I really thought you'd changed, but you're still the same asshole of a father." John snapped, he picked up Mia and walked out of the house, he saw Adam and Alberto and he handed Mia to Adam and he went to the stables, where he knew the one person who would support him would be.

He knew Wade would be in there. Meanwhile, Shawn looked at his husband in disappointment.

"Hunter far be it for me to say this, but I told you so! See, it doesn't feel very good does it. You talk to John NOW before this gets out of hand again. My family is together, and I like it that way. I know John and Adam aren't my sons, but it feels like it, and Jessica needs BOTH her brothers, and she loves Rayne. Fix it Hunter." Shawn snapped, Hunter sighed, he knew if he didn't fix things with his son that Shawn would most likely cut him off and he didn't want that, he couldn't live without his sexy boy.

"Fine, I'll talk to Wade" Hunter said, he got up and walked outside he saw John sitting with Rayne and Jessie playing tea party. He sighed and walked into the stables and he saw Wade feeding the horses.

"Wade can I have a minute?" he asked, Wade nodded and walked over to his boss.

"What's up?" he asked. "Has John told you what happened?" Hunter asked, Wade sighed deeply. "Yeah he's really upset, he didn't think you'd say that to him, he wants your support Hunter." Wade said. "I know I am an idiot." Hunter said, Wade nodded. "I want to fix thing but I know my son, I know he won't want to talk to me." Hunter said, Wade sighed.

"I'll talk to him, try to get him to calm down, just let me deal with him, then you can talk to him OK?" Wade asked, Hunter nodded and smiled, "Thanks." He said, leaving Wade alone, Wade sighed and shook his head and walked over to John and took his hand and led him back over to the stable.

He saddled up Barrage and they both got on and headed off for a nice walk. They stopped near a little creak and got off of the horse, they sat down on some rocks and Wade looked at John who looked really upset.

"Love, I think you should give Hunter one last chance, just talk to him." Wade said, John shook his head. "Just hear me out." Wade said, John sighed and nodded.

"Baby, you finally have your family back and I know you don't want to be away from them again...Hunter didn't mean it that way...he just meant that he was worried about you marrying Randy in the first place...and you know he was right." Wade said, John sighed.

"I know. But he hurt me, he didn't have to say I told you so, why couldn't he just be supportive if I am going to keep my babies I need him to help me, not hurt me." John said.

"He would never hurt you baby, just talk to him." Wade said, John nodded.

"OK I'll talk to him." John said Wade smiled. "Good." Wade said, John smiled at him. "Where's Jesse today?" John asked. "With Christian." Wade said, John nodded, he knew Wade hated being away from his son.

"Has suing for custody ever entered your mind?" John asked. Wade nodded. "Yeah sometimes but I wouldn't do it to Jesse, he loves being with both me and Christian, I wouldn't take him away from his dad. I couldn't break his heart like that." Wade said, John nodded and smiled. "I wish Randy would think like you." John said, Wade sighed.

"I know, he's an asshole babe, you need to fight for these girls, they need you to fight for them, because if Randy and his new bitch win they will never see you again and I know that will break you." Wade said, John nodded.

"Yeah if I didn't have my babies in my life I don't think I would have anything left to live for." John said.

"You'd have me and your family," Wade said, John nodded. "I know and I love you all but there's a deeper love there for kids. You feel the same about Jesse I know you do." John said Wade nodded and smiled he agreed with John he really hoped Randy wouldn't take Rayne and Mia away from John if he did he knew John would die of a broken heart.

"Let's head on back to the house." Wade said, John nodded and they stood up, Wade went to walk away but John grabbed his hand, Wade looked at John. "What is it?" he asked. John smiled and caressed Wade's face, "I love you." He said, Wade smiled brightly. "I love you too love." Wade said John smiled.

They got back onto Barrage and Wade guided them back to the stables, they got there and John left Wade with the horse so he could go and talk to his dad.

He walked inside and found Hunter in the kitchen having a beer.

"Dad can I have a word?" John asked, Hunter nodded and smiled and he sat down with John in the lounge room beside one another. "I'm sorry John. I am sorry I was an asshole father to you I should have been more comforting and supporting." Hunter said John smiled.

"Thanks, I need you now more than ever I am so scared that I am going to lose my girls to him and his new skank. I can't lose them dad. I've raised them, they barely know Randy, I mean Rayne never even asks about Randy and Mia has no clue who the hell he is." John said.

Hunter nodded. "We'll get through this I promise you son. I promise you." Hunter said, John smiled and hugged his dad tight he was so glad he had him there beside him through all of this.

Sometimes all a boy needs is his daddy.

**Please Review….**


	12. Court

**GOING HOME**

**WEEKS LATER**

Today was the day of the start of the custody case. John was dreading it, he was completely dreading it. He got up and went and had a shower. He tried to relax under the sprays. Once he was bathed he headed back to the bedroom, he pulled out his clothes and got dressed for the day ahead. He dressed in his True Religion Ricky Straight Jeans in Body Rinse, his English Laundry Black & Green Stripe Long Sleeve Dress Shirt, his Scully Rockabilly Button Front Blazer With Embroidery and his Call it SPRING Busman Boots. Once he was dressed he headed downstairs, he smiled seeing Wade in the kitchen. "Hey, when did you get here?" John asked.

"A few minutes ago. You were sleeping." Wade said, John smiled and kissed him. "I'm glad you're here" John said Wade smiled and handed John a cup of coffee. "How are you feeling about today?" Wade asked. "Nauseas. I don't want to see him. I can't see him. I don't want to put my girls through this." John said Wade sighed and nodded. "I know love, but you have to, you have to fight for them." Wade said John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I know. It's just hard" John said Wade smiled and nodded. "Well I am here, whenever you want to vent." Wade said, John smiled and nodded. "I better get the girls down here and get them some food." John said, Wade smiled and nodded and made the girls some food, John went and got Rayne and Mia up for the day and he took them downstairs, Rayne sat in her seat and she started eating, John sat Mia in her highchair and he fed her, her breakfast, once the girls were done John went and gave them a bath. Once they were bathed, John got them ready for the day.

He dressed Rayne in her Black with White Accents Lilly Pulitzer Kids Little Cerise Dress and her White Lilly Pulitzer Kids Little Vera Bolero and her Black Michael Kors Kids Faye Slip On Shoes. He brushed her hair and he sent her down to Wade. John picked Mia up and he got her ready for the day.

He dressed her in her Grey and Black Youngland Dot Dress and her Black Stride Rite Seraphina Slip On Shoes. Once she was dressed John carried her downstairs. He grabbed the diaper bag, his phone, wallet and keys. "Ready?" Wade asked, John nodded and smiled and they headed out to the car, Wade strapped Rayne into the car and John strapped Mia in. They got in and Wade drove them to the court house.

They got there and John sat there for a minute. "You'll be OK." Wade said John nodded and smiled and they got out of the car. John took Mia out of the car and carried her into the courthouse while Wade held Rayne's hand. They walked into the courthouse and they saw the family, they went over to Hunter, Shawn, Adam, Alberto and Jessie.

"Hey" John said quietly. "Everything will be OK. I promise" Hunter said John smiled. "Hi John." Torrie Wilson said, she was John's lawyer. John smiled at her. "Court is about to start." She said, John smiled and they headed into the court room.

John saw Randy and Sam and he ignored them and took the kids over to his side of the room, he handed Mia over to Adam and he sat beside Torrie at the desk. "Judge Lawler will be residing." Torrie said to John. John nodded. "All rise! The honourable judge Lawler presiding." The bailiff said. They all stood up and the judge walked in.

"Mr. Cole your opening statement." Judge Lawler said to Randy's lawyer. "Your honour I am here to prove that Mr. John Helmsley is an unfit parent and my client Mr. Randy Orton is the best parent for both children." Mr. Cole said. "Miss Wilson?" judge Lawler asked. "Your honour I am here to prove without a shadow of a doubt that my client is what is best for both Rayne and Mia." She said, judge Lawler nodded.

"OK then, Mr. Cole, your first witness" Lawler said. "Your honour I call to the stand Miss Samantha Speno." Mr. Cole said, Sam smiled and walked up to the stand.

She was sworn in and John rolled his eyes, he really hated this mole.

"Miss Speno, can you please tell me the nature of your relationship with Mr. Orton" Cole said. Sam smiled. "He's my fiancé, but we've known each other since we were little kids." she said Cole nodded. "In the time that you've known Randy what is he like as a person?" he asked. Sam smiled over at Randy.

"He's amazing. He's the most caring, helpful, honest and amazing man in the world, he's so loving and he cares so much about me and he is the best fiancé in the world and I am sure he will be an amazing husband as well." John shook his head, Sam was in for a rude awakening.

"Thank-you Miss Speno, no more questions." He said. "Miss Wilson your witness" Lawler said, Torrie smiled and stood up. "Miss Speno is it correct that you were involved with Mr. Orton when you were younger?" she asked. "Yes, we were teenage sweethearts." She said. "And why did it end?" she asked. "He met John." she said, "Why would it end because he met my client?" she asked.

"Randy spent all his time with John, then they ended up falling for one another I guess…John stole Randy from me." Sam said, "Miss Speno, how did Randy behave once he met John?" Torrie asked. "He was OK I guess, he was a little more grumpy though." he said, Torrie smiled and nodded. "Were you upset with John for pulling Randy away from you?" Torrie asked.

"Yes, I am really mad, I wanted to hurt him." she said. "Is that why you're doing this to John now? to hurt him?" Torrie asked, Sam's eyes went wide. "No of course not. Randy and I both think we would be a better family for the kids." she said.

"Do you know the girls names?" she asked. "Rayne and Mia" she said. "Full names" Torrie said. Sam looked at Randy for the answers but he had no idea. "Their names are Rayne Kendal and Mia Marie." Torrie said.

"No more questions your honour." She said, Cole sighed and stood up "Your honour I call to the stand John Helmsley" he said, John sighed and walked up to the stand and was sworn in. "Mr. Helmsley, can you tell me why you left Mr. Orton?" he asked. "Because Randy became addicted to drugs." John said, Cole nodded.

"Is it true he became addicted to drugs because you weren't around? You were too busy?" he asked. "Of course I was working, I had to pay the bills, Randy wasn't working, he would do nothing all day, then when Rayne came I knew I had to make more money to raise her right" John said.

"So Randy's addiction is somewhat your fault?" he asked. John shook his head. "No I don't think so. I don't think I am to blame, Randy's the one who started using. I didn't force the coke up his nose" John said bitterly. "Mr. Helmsley watch your tone." Judge Lawler said, John sighed. "But you were paying for him right?" he asked.

"Yes I gave him money. I didn't think he would spend the money on drugs." John said, Cole nodded. "Were you there for Rayne when she was a baby?" Cole asked. "As much as I could be, I had a full time job, bills to pay and a house to run, Randy wasn't doing anything." John said, "So you weren't a good father in the beginning?" he asked, John sighed. "I tried my best." John said, Cole smirked.

"No more questions your honour" he said, John sighed. Torrie looked at him and she felt like the case was going down the toilet. She stood up and tried to reverse the damage that had been done but she didn't know how well she went John sighed deeply as court ended for the day.

They walked out to the hall and stood around. Randy and Sam saw the girls and they walked over to them. Sam reached her arms out to take Mia but Mia frowned and reached up for Wade. "Dada" she said, Wade smiled, John did too, it was the first time Mia had ever called Wade dad. Wade took Mia into his arms and looked at Sam.

"You don't just take her from her father...you ASK him if you can hold her, and if he says yes, then he will hand her to you, if he says no then walk away, but you don't TAKE what isn't YOURS to take." Wade snapped at her protecting John, John smiled at Wade he was acting so hot right now.

"She's not yours" Sam said to Wade, "I am more of a father to her than this drunken bastard EVER could be...you're being selfish, Randy NEVER cared about these kids...go find your own to adopt...but you aren't getting your hands on these kids, not if I can help it!" Wade said, Randy sighed and looked at Rayne, "Rayne baby" he said, Rayne looked at him afraid and reached up for John, John picked her up and held her. Randy sighed, he felt heartbroken.

"Sam let's go." He said, Sam sighed, she really wanted to hold Mia, she couldn't wait to be her mother. "This isn't over, they'll be ours" she said, John rolled his eyes, he hoped and prayed that she would never be her kids mom, ever.

**Please Review….**


	13. Court Day 2

**GOING HOME**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Today was the second day of court and John just hoped everything would go on their side for the day. He got up and showered and dressed for the day.

He dressed in his Rock & Republic Axl Bootcut Jeans, his White Rock & Republic Dobby Casual Button-Front Shirt, his Rock & Republic Distressed Blazer and his Rock & Republic Boots.

Once he was dressed he left his bedroom and went to Rayne's he smiled seeing her awake, he put her into the bath and sat with her.

"Daddy," she said. "Yes baby." John said. "I no wike dat man" she said, John frowned. "What man?" John asked. "Old daddy" she said, John sighed knowing she was talking about Randy.

"I know baby. I promise he will never hurt you OK?" Rayne nodded and smiled. "Good. Now let's get you dried and dressed" John said, he took her out of the bath and dried her off and got her ready for the day.

He dressed her in her Levi's Butterfly Denim Leggings, her Mock-Layer Sparkle Striped Blazer Top and her Black Journee Collection Roxo 2 Midcalf Boots.

"Go see Wade downstairs" John said, Rayne smiled and headed downstairs, John smiled and went to Mia's room and saw her standing up in her crib, John smiled and kissed and hugged her good morning and put her into the bath. Once she was bathed, John got her out and dried her off and dressed her for the day.

He dressed her in her Levi's Leggings, her Heart Thermal Babydoll Top and her Gray Stride Rite Pearl Boots. John picked her up and headed downstairs, he put her into the high chair and started feeding her. The doorbell rang and John got up and answered it.

He smiled seeing Phil and Daniel and baby Ryan. He hugged them all. "Sorry we couldn't be at the court yesterday what happened?" Phil asked.

"I got slaughtered on the stand," John said. "Why?" Daniel asked. "They are making me out to be the bad parent because I was working full time when Rayne was a baby." John said, Phil shook his head.

"Idiots." John nodded. "Hopefully today will go in my Favor." John said. Phil smiled. "Well I am being called as a character witness" Phil said. "Yeah I know, my dad will be on the stand as well as Adam, Alberto and Wade. Not sure about who Randy has." John said Phil smiled.

"It'll all be OK." He said, John smiled he hoped so he really did. The girls finished breakfast and John cleaned them up and they were good to go. They got into the car and Wade drove them to the courthouse.

They got there got out and walked inside, they met up with the family and Torrie. "John I need to talk to you about something." Torrie said.

"OK what's up?" John asked. "Randy's lawyer has submitted a request for an overnight stay with the girls." She said, John frowned. "What does that mean?" John asked.

"It means that if the judge grants this that both Rayne and Mia will have to stay with Randy and Sam for one night." John shook his head. "This cannot be happening." John said. "I really am sorry." Torrie said. "Do you think the judge will grant it?" John asked.

"Not sure really it depends on how he feels about Randy and Sam." She said, John nodded and took a deep breath. "OK." He said, he was so annoyed it seemed like nothing was going his way.

Court came into session and judge Lawler took a seat. "Mr. Cole your first witness" he said.

"Your honour I call to the stand Mr. Nathan Orton." He said, John sighed and rolled his eyes, it was no secret that Nathan never liked John. "He's never liked me" John whispered to Torrie who nodded.

Nathan was sworn in. "Mr. Orton, can you tell me what your brother is like a father?" Mr. Cole asked, Nathan smiled.

"He's amazing. He plays with them, he treats them like princesses, I have never seen him raise a hand to them, or his voice. He's the best dad they could ask for." He said, Cole smiled.

"And Mr. Helmsley as a father?" Cole asked, Nathan shrugged. "He wasn't around much so I can't really say, he was always working." Nathan said, Cole smiled and nodded. Torrie stood up.

"Mr. Orton, do you like my client?" she asked. "No I never have" Nathan said. "Have you ever seen my client with Rayne or Mia?" she asked. "No. As I said he was working." He said.

"Right working to buy food, clothing and provide a shelter for both Rayne and Mia." She said, Nathan's eyes went wide. "No more questions." Torrie said, she knew she had him.

Nathan stepped down. "Mr. Cole any more witnesses?" Lawler asked. "No your honour." He said. "Miss Wilson?" Lawler asked. "Yes your honour, I'd like to call Wade Barrett to the stand." She said, Wade got up and was sworn in. "Mr. Barrett can you please tell us what your relationship is with Mr. Helmsley?" Torrie asked.

"He's my boyfriend and I love him." Wade said. "Have you been around John while he is with Rayne and Mia?" Torrie asked. "Yes I have." Wade said. "What's he like?" Wade smiled.

"He's the best daddy in the world, he cares so much about those girls, they're his life. He plays with them, looks after them cuddles them and loves them with all his heart." Wade said. "In your opinion is Mr. Helmsley a good parent?" she asked.

"The best, I thought I was a good parent, but seeing everything John does for his girls it makes me realise that I could be doing more for my son and I have changed with the help of John." He said, Torrie smiled. "How is he with your own child?" Torrie asked. "Amazing. He's taken Jesse in as his own child on the days I have him, he looks after him, plays with him and they bond." Wade said, Torrie smiled.

"No more questions." She said, "Mr. Barrett. How long have you known John?" Cole asked. "Not long, but long enough to fall in love with him." Wade said. "Do you think it is OK for someone to move on so quickly?" Cole asked. "I don't see why not, your client has done so." Wade said, Cole sighed. "No more questions." He said, Wade smirked and left the stand. "OK, that will be all for today I do have other cases to attend to" Lawler said. "Your honour about the overnight stay?" Cole asked, Lawler sighed.

"I will grant it. If the children are harmed or hurt in anyway both Mr. Orton and Miss Speno will be arrested. I will want them here tomorrow morning nine AM, if they are not here on time Mr. Cole I will have warrants for their arrests understand me." Lawler said Cole nodded. "Good" he said.

John couldn't believe this. His kids were going to have to go and spend the night with Randy in some hotel room. This was so wrong and John didn't know how he was going to get through the night.

John took Mia from Adam and they headed outside. Randy caught up with them all. "This is the hotel we're staying at. Be there at five" he said handing John the card.

John sighed and nodded and he went back to his kids, he didn't want to do this but he had no other choice.

**Please Review….**


	14. A Night With Randy

**GOING HOME**

**THAT NIGHT**

John sighed as he sat in his room with the girls bags and things in front of him, he needed to pack for the overnight stay they would be having with Randy and Sam. When John had told Rayne she had cried and ran to her room, John didn't know what to do. He couldn't keep her home, the judge would find out and that would go against their case in court. John grabbed Rayne's Pink Juicy Couture Kids Nylon Duffle and packed her things. He packed her Barbie Pajama Set, her Fleece ruffle robe, her Sparkle Slippers. He then packed for the next day, he packed her Girls Cuffed Denim Capris, her White Sequined-Front Raglan Tee, her White Hooded Cardigan and her Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Loop-to-Knot Shoes. Once Rayne was packed John grabbed Mia's Pink and White Converse Kids Duffel Bag and packed her things.

He packed her Sesame Street Elmo PJ Set, her Micro Performance Fleece Sherpa Booties, her White Fleece Robe. He then packed for the next day he packed her Little Lass Mock-Layer Striped Knit Top & Leggings Set and her Vans Kids Old Skool V Core Sneakers.

Once the packing was done, John went and got them ready to go over to the hotel. He changed Rayne into her Black and Pink Graphic Yoga Capris, her Black and Pink Ruffled Tee, her White "Love" Rhinestud Fleece Hoodie and her Skechers Twinkle Toes Walk of Love Light-Up Shoes. Once she was dressed John went and dressed Mia.

He dressed her in her Gray Knit Yoga Pants, her Glitter Firework Tee, her White "Girls Rule" Fleece Hoodie and her Pink and White Nike Kids SMS Peanut 3 Sneakers. Once they were dressed John grabbed their things and took them to the car. He then took the girls and strapped them in and headed over to the hotel. He wished he could just keep driving and disappear with his babies.

He got to the hotel and got out, he grabbed the bags and unbuckles Rayne and Mia, he held Mia and Rayne held John's hand as they headed inside, John went to the front desk and got Randy's room number and he headed up to the room.

He got to the right floor and found the room and knocked, Randy opened the door and smiled seeing John with Rayne and Mia. "Come in." he said, John walked in with the girls, Sam came out and smiled, she was so excited to have time with the girls. Randy took their bags.

"I packed everything they would need for the night and tomorrow morning. You have diapers and milk right?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled. "Yeah we got everything." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. He hugged Mia tight. "Love you." John said, she smiled and held onto John's neck not wanting to let go. John kissed her on the cheek and pried her off of him and handed her off to Sam.

As soon as she was in Sam's arms Mia started screaming her lungs out, obviously not happy about some strange woman holding her. John smiled sadly. He got down in front of Rayne who looked scared and sad. John sighed and pulled her in for a hug, Rayne cried into the crook of John's neck. John sighed. "You be a good girl and I will see you tomorrow morning." John told her.

"I….Don't want to stay" she said through her tears. "I know, but you need to be here for Mia. Your sister needs you baby girl." John said, Rayne sniffled. "OK." She said, John smiled and hugged her again and then he kissed Mia one last time.

"I'll see you tomorrow." John said Randy nodded and walked John out. "They'll be fine." Randy said John nodded and left the room and Rayne and Mia's cries and he left. He needed comfort, what he needed right now was Wade.

Randy closed the door and looked at his girls. "How about we do some colouring in?" he asked. "No fankyou." Rayne said, Randy sighed. "Well what do you want to do?" Randy asked. "Watch TV," she said, Randy nodded.

"OK then," he said, he took Rayne into the living area and turned on the TV and she sat there watching her shows. Mia cried for her sister so Sam sat her beside Rayne. She and Randy walked into the kitchen and started on dinner, they had decided to broaden the kids appetites and decided to make them escargot, they thought the kids would like it.

Once it was done, Randy strapped Mia into the highchair and Rayne sat down in her seat, Sam placed the food in front of them and Rayne looked at it, "Yucky" she said, Sam frowned.

"Try it Rayne, you'll like it." she said, sitting beside her, Rayne shook her head. "No." she said. "Please? Just one bite?" Sam asked, Rayne sighed and took a bite, one taste and she spat it back at Sam. Randy looked at her and took her off of the chair and spanked her butt three times.

"You do not spit on Sam!" he told her, Rayne's lip quivered and she started crying and she ran to the bedroom and went to bed crying her eyes out. Randy sighed and went back to feeding Mia.

Once Mia was done eating Randy took her out of the highchair and handed her over to Sam, Sam smiled and bounced her on her hip, it was the wrong thing to do because all of Mia's dinner came up, she threw up all over Sam's expensive blouse. "Gross Randy!" she exclaimed, "Bed time." Randy said, he didn't know how John did this every day. He gave both Mia and Rayne a bath and put them to bed.

He couldn't believe how hard being a full time parent was, he really respected John for what he did daily and John did this alone, while carrying a job and running a household and managing a relationship. He knew if this was just him without Sam he wouldn't be able to do this, but Sam had insisted on getting custody of the kids, she wanted a family and Randy was giving her what she wanted.

**MEANWHILE**

John got to Wade's little cabin and he walked in, Wade frowned at John but John just took his hand and led him to Wade's room, Wade smiled knowing what his lover needed and he was going to give it to him. They got naked in a hurry and John spread his legs ready for Wade. Wade stuck two fingers into John's mouth and made John suck them. Wade pulled his fingers out and started prepping John.

He was scissoring the fingers and John was moaning he hadn't felt like this in a long while. "Please" John said Wade smirked. "That's right Johnny beg me to fuck you" Wade said "Please Wade baby fuck me I need you" John said this was one of the times when he loved being with Wade.

Wade pulled his fingers out and spat in his hand before coating his hard cock with his spit. He lined his dick up at John's entrance and pushed in slowly. "Oh god" John gasped. "No baby it's me Wade" John laughed a little Wade smiled he really did love John.

He started moving in and out of John at a nice slow pace John was clawing at his arms trying to get Wade to be closer to him. Wade bent down and kissed John softly on the lips he slipped his tongue inside on John's mouth and massaged the Bostonians tongue with his own.

John moaned into the kiss as Wade struck his prostate. He arched his back at the feeling. "Harder baby" John moaned Wade smiled and fucked John harder abusing his hole but John was in heaven he wasn't feeling anything but pure love and pleasure.

"Fuck Wade gonna cum" John whispered Wade bent down and bit on John's neck "Cum with me baby I want us to cum together" he said John moaned and started fisting himself in time with Wade's strokes. "God Johnny gonna make me cum" Wade moaned "Fuck Wade fuck fuck fuuuuuuck!" John shouted as he came all over himself at the same time clenching his ass around Wade's cock making the brit cum in John filling him up.

Wade slumped on top of John kissing every exposed part of skin. John was breathing heavily and running his hands through Wade's hair. Wade looked up at John and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you Johnny" he said John smiled and caressed Wade's face "I love you too" John said Wade smiled. He was glad he could make John forget all the drama, just for a little while he knew there was more to come though, he just hoped that Rayne and Mia were OK, he knew that John couldn't suffer any more heartache.

**Please Review….**


	15. Change Of Heart

**GOING HOME**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up early and ready to go. He just wanted to get to the court house and get his babies back. He got up, showered and dressed for another day in court. He was dressed in his Levi's 559 Relaxed Straight Jeans, his Helix Core Shirt, his Helix Dress Blazer and his Rock and Republic Boots. Once he was dressed he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed downstairs to where Wade was waiting on him. He smiled and kissed Wade and they headed out to the car. They got into the car and Wade drove them to the court house. They got there and got out and headed into the courthouse. John smiled when he saw his family but he wasn't going to relax until he had his babies in his arms once again. "They'll be here soon." Hunter said, John nodded, he hoped his dad was right. He started pacing the floor. He was so nervous about Randy having the girls, he just didn't know if Randy was going to bring them home or not. "There they are" Wade said, John turned and he saw Rayne and Mia. "Daddy!" Rayne called out.

John smiled as his daughter ran towards him, John picked her up and hugged her tight. "I missed you." John said, "Miss you too" Rayne said, John smiled.

He stood up and he saw Sam holding Mia, he held his arms out for her and Mia climbed into John's arms, John smiled and held her close and kissed her face. He had missed both his girls so much.

He smiled when he saw Wade holding Rayne. "Did everything go OK?" John asked, Randy nodded. "Mia threw her food up though." Randy said John frowned and nodded. He hoped Mia wasn't getting sick or anything.

"Did you have fun baby?" John asked his daughter. "No….Wandy spankeded me." she said, John frowned and looked at Randy. "You spanked her?" John asked. "Yes-" "I can't believe you Randy, the judge will be hearing about this" John said, walking away, Randy sighed and they went into the courtroom ready for this day to be over with.

"Mr. Orton I have just received new information that you spanked your daughter last night?" Randy nodded. "Yes your honour, she spat up all over Samantha." Randy said.

"Oh I see." Judge Lawler said. "Why did she spit up?" judge Lawler asked. "We fed her something she didn't like." Randy said. "What was it?" Lawler asked.

"Escargot." Randy replied, Lawler shook his head. "Well no wonder she spat it up. She's a little girl Mr. Orton, she isn't going to want to eat snails." Lawler said, Randy sighed. "Sorry your honour, I am just new to this. To looking after the kids." Randy said.

"I understand, but you have to understand that if you get custody this will be a daily thing, you will have to look after and care for the children 24 hours a day." Lawler said, Randy sighed and nodded, he didn't think he could handle it, he just didn't know if it was something he was strong enough to endure, the girls needed so much attention.

"Let's carry on with the case. Miss Wilson your witness" Lawler said. "Your honour I call to the stand Mr. Hunter Helmsley." She said, Hunter smiled, stood and got sworn in, "Hunter, can you please tell me what your relationship with your son John is like?" she asked.

"It's stronger now. We had some Rocky times when he was younger." Hunter said. "Why?" she asked. "Because of his relationship with Randy. I wasn't supportive." Hunter said, Torrie nodded.

"Why?" she asked. "I didn't think he was the right man for John. He was lazy, he didn't work and he took all of John's time and money. John was in love with Randy and I think Randy milked it for all it was worth" he said. Torrie nodded. "No more questions" she said and went and sat down. Michael Cole got up.

"Me Helmsley do you hate my client?" Cole asked, Hunter nodded. "Yes I do, after what he put my son and my grandchildren through I think anyone in my position would hate him." Hunter said. "Do you want to see my client not get custody?" Cole asked.

"Yes, I think my son is more capable and more healthy to look after both Rayne and Mia. I've seen them with him and he is an amazing father, Randy had them for one night and Rayne doesn't like him. I think that speaks volumes." He said, Cole sighed.

"No more questions." He said, things were not going the way he had hoped. Things weren't going in Randy and Sam's favor and Cole had a feeling that in the end, they would lose.

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the last day of the court case, today the judge would be ruling on the custody of Mia and Rayne and John was nervous. He hadn't slept the whole night and he just wanted to know the fate of his children.

He was up early and dressed for the day. He was dressed in his Diesel Zatiny Boot 802C Jeans, his Diesel Black Gold Sampucca Shirt, his Diesel Jensaner Blazer and his Diesel Basket Butch 12 Boots.

Once he was dressed John went and headed into Mia's room to get her ready for the day, he walked in and she was sill sleeping, he frowned and felt her head and sighed. She was really hot. He picked her up and held her, She was sick.

John sighed and laid her down on her changing table and just dressed her in her Floral Pointelle Sleep and Play. He carried her down to the kitchen and he gave her some baby medicine.

"Is she OK?" Wade asked. "No she's sick." John said Wade sighed. "Oh OK." Wade said taking Mia into his arms, he held her close and she fell asleep straight away. John went and got Rayne ready for the day.

He dressed her in her Braid-Trim Denim Skirted Leggings, her Purple and White Mock-Layer Star Ruffled Cardigan and her Thong Sandals. Once she was dressed they went to the kitchen and John took Mia from Wade and held her.

"Let's go and get this over with." John said, Wade nodded and they headed out the door, they strapped the girls into the car and they headed to the courthouse. They got there and John held Mia close and headed into the courthouse. John walked over to his family and sat down.

"Is she OK?" Shawn asked. "No, she's sick. I think she's got the flu or something" John said, Shawn nodded and smiled.

They headed into the courthouse and sat down, John held Mia still he just didn't want her to whine about anything. Judge Lawler walked in and sat down.

"I have had time to deliberate and decide what is the right thing to do." He said. "Wait your honour. I can't do this anymore." Randy said, everyone looked at him. "I love my girls, they're everything. Taking them away from John isn't the right thing to do. I am not the right person to be raising them." he said.

"Mr. Orton are you saying that you want to close the custody case against Mr. Helmsley?" Lawler asked, Randy nodded. "Yes your honour." He said, Lawler smiled.

"OK then, I hear by state that full and total custody of Rayne and Mia Orton to Mr. John Helmsley" he said, he banged his gavel and John smiled he was so glad. He was so happy that his girls were back where they belonged.

They got up and left the court house. John went over to Randy. "Thank-you." He said, Randy smiled. "You're what's best for them." he said, John smiled at him and left.

He was grateful that Randy came to his senses, everything was right again, he and his babies were together, where they should be.

**Please Review….**


	16. Spending Time With Randy

**GOING HOME**

**A MONTH LATER**

John sighed as he cleaned up from breakfast, today he was taking the girls to the ranch to spend some time with Wade and Jesse. Also he was taking them there because he was going to be meeting Wade's younger brother Cody. Cody had been living in Georgia and had just moved back to Texas. Also spending the day with them would be Randy.

After the court hearing John had decided to give Randy visitations. Things had been going well for a while with the visitations but Sam didn't like them and it caused issues between her and Randy in the end Randy ended things with her when she snapped at Rayne for getting paint on her designer jeans, Randy had enough and he broke it off with her.

John was glad he never liked Sam especially around his kids so he thought that things were better this way. John finished cleaning up from breakfast and he went upstairs to get ready for the day.

He showered and dressed for the day. He dressed in his Affliction Wildfox Cargo Shorts, his Red, White and Black Affliction Catatonic Shirt and his Black SKECHERS Arcade II Circulate Sneakers.

Once he was ready he sorted the girls out he gave them a bath together and got them dressed. He dressed Rayne in her Levi's Kids Beloved Shorty Shorts, her White Hang Ten "Dare to Dream" Fringe Tee and her SKECHERS KIDS Much Love Lights Sneakers. Once she was done he got Mia ready.

He dressed her in her Roxy Kids Sundown Denim Shorts, her Pink Roxy Kids Snow Plow Top and her Pink SKECHERS KIDS Scoots Miss Twist Shoes.

Once they were dressed John grabbed what he would need for the day.

He also grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and they headed out the door. John strapped the girls into their seats and got in and headed off to the ranch.

They got there and got out. John was getting Mia out when he saw Randy pull up. He smiled at him as he got out. Randy hugged Rayne and kissed Mia and they headed inside. John noticed Randy was nervous.

"Don't worry dad isn't here, he's out with Shawn shopping." John said, Randy smiled and nodded, they headed outside where Wade was, Wade smiled and hugged and kissed the kids then John. He was so looking forward to spending time with his brother, John, and the kids. Even Randy.

He still didn't like Randy but he knew he needed to be in the girls lives they deserved it. Wade smiled at John. "Codes, this is John my boyfriend." Wade said, John smiled and shook Cody's hand.

"And this is Rayne and Mia his kids" Wade said, Cody smiled at the kids. "And this is Randy, the kids dad and John's ex-husband." Wade said, Randy smiled and shook Cody's hand.

"So are we ready to go on the horses?" Wade asked, everyone nodded. They went over to the stables and got onto the horses. "You OK?" Wade asked John as they rode along. John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah everything is good. I am just a little tired. I just wish I could have a break from being dad." John said, Wade smiled and nodded. "Well maybe tonight if things go well you can let Randy have them overnight." Wade said, John's eyes went wide.

"I know I am not his biggest fan but even I have to admit that since Sam has left he has been much easier to get along with. He loves those girls Johnny. He isn't taking them from you. No one could ever replace daddy." Wade said, John smiled.

"Yeah I guess" John said, holding onto Mia a bit tighter, she was having a ball. John looked behind them and saw Randy and Cody chatting, they looked like they were getting along really well.

"So is this awkward?" Cody asked Randy, Randy looked at him. "Is what awkward?" he asked.

"Being here with your ex and his new boyfriend?" Cody asked, Randy shrugged. "Yeah a little bit but as long as I am getting to spend time with my girls I don't mind." Randy said, Cody smiled.

"You're a good dad" Cody said, Randy smiled. "Do you have any kids?" Randy asked. "No, I want to though. I want to have a big family. I guess I haven't found the right person to settle down with yet." Cody said, Randy nodded.

"Yeah I get that, I thought John was the one for me but things went wrong." He said, Cody smiled and nodded.

They looked up and saw John and Wade had stopped. Cody and Randy caught up to them and they got off of the horses and they looked out at the amazing scenery.

John watched the kids play together and he just stood there looking out onto the land. "Do you wanna do anything tonight?" Wade asked John. John shook his head.

"No, I just want to relax at home. I just want to be with you." John said, Wade smiled and nodded. "That I can make happen." Wade said, John smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Randy watched John and smiled, he was glad John had someone amazing to spend his life with.

"You OK?" Cody asked Randy. Randy nodded. "Perfect." He said, Cody smiled. He really liked Randy.

"Will you go out with me on a date?" Randy asked out of the blue. Cody was shocked but he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, of course." Cody said, Randy smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank-you." He said, Cody smiled at him. The group spent some more time out on the land before heading home.

They got back to the house and John and Wade headed inside to make some lunch, as they were making the food Hunter, Shawn and Jessie walked into the house.

"Is he here?" Hunter asked. "Yes dad." Hunter growled. "Hunt, be nice. Remember you forgave me." Shawn said, Hunter sighed.

"Fine, you're right as usual." Hunter said, Shawn smiled and kissed his cheek. Hunter looked at his son.

"I'll try but I don't want to deal with his ass." He said, John nodded and smiled. "I promise dad, he won't come near you." John said Hunter smiled and nodded and dragged Shawn out of the way.

John and Wade took the lunch outside and sat down with the group and they ate in peace, John had doubted that things would be OK for the day but he knew deep down that Randy had changed and that he wanted to be a father.

"Randy are you busy tonight?" John asked. Randy frowned. "No why?" Randy asked. "I could do with a night off from having the girls, so I was hoping you'd have them for the night." John said, Randy smiled.

"I'd love too. If they will be OK with it." Randy said, John smiled and nodded.

"They'll be fine. They've warmed up to you a lot. I promise everything will be fine." John said Randy smiled, he was so glad that John trusted him with the girls overnight.

John smiled back at him, he knew this was the right thing to do.

For the girls and for Randy.

**Please Review….**


	17. A Surprise Proposal

**GOING HOME**

**A MONTH LATER**

Tonight John was going out on a nice date with Wade which meant Rayne and Mia would be spending the night with Randy, Randy had looked after them overnight many times but John was still nervous about it.

He worried about his kids so much. John got out of the shower and got ready for his date.

He dressed in his Rock and Republic Rebellion Bootcut Jeans, his Black Rock and Republic Dobby Casual Button-Down Shirt, his Black Rock and Republic Slim-Fit Stretch Blazer and his Rock and Republic Boots.

Once he was dressed he went into Rayne's room and grabbed her some clothes and then he went into Mia's room and grabbed her some clothes to wear over to Randy's.

He went downstairs and into the lounge where both girls were playing, Mia was standing up now and holding onto things and walking as best she could.

John couldn't believe how big she was growing.

John sat down and got the girls dressed. He dressed Rayne in her Coral Active Fleece Pants, her Gray Love, Dream Cold-Shoulder Top, her White Graphic Fleece Hoodie and her Silver Sequin Midcalf Boots.

Once she was dressed he got Mia ready. He dressed her in her Gray Butterfly Fleece Pants, her Cream Shirred Raglan Tee, her Pink Fleece Hoodie and her Pink Faux-Fur Booties.

As soon as he was done he heard the doorbell, John left the girls and went and answered it, he smiled seeing Randy and Cody. "Come in, the girls are ready." John said, Randy smiled.

He had been much happier lately, he and John were getting along, he had his girls in his life and he and Cody were now officially together, things were looking up for him and he was happier than ever before.

"They'll be fine for the night John. Don't worry." Randy said John smiled and nodded he handed Cody the girl's bags and then he hugged and kissed them goodbye and they left.

About ten minutes later Wade arrived to pick John up. John kissed him hello and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door with his love.

They got into Wade's car and Wade drove them to the restaurant, when they got there John was shocked, they were at FiveSixty, the restaurant Wade took John on their first date.

They walked inside and were seated straight away, They looked over their menus and ordered.

Wade got the Ginger-Honey Pork Chop, with Shishito Pepper, and a Vanilla-Apricot Puree.

John got the Lacquered Chinese Duckling, with Lo-Mein Noodles, and a Black Cherry Compote. Once they had their food they began eating. "So what's the occasion?" John asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to spoil you. I think we needed it. We've both been busy lately and everything is getting back on track" Wade said, John smiled.

"Yeah I am glad everything is back to the way it should be. Randy is doing good, the girls like spending time with him and Cody. So I think it's all turned out for the better." John said, Wade smiled and nodded.

"I was really worried about Cody being with him because of his past." Wade said.

"I know you were but Randy's changed, he isn't the man I married, he is changed for the better and Cody deserves someone like that." John said Wade smiled he was so glad John liked his brother. "Do you know what his plans are?" John asked.

"Is he going to stay in Dallas or is he going somewhere else?" John asked. "Not sure, I think with Randy he will stay in Dallas, well I hope he does, it's nice to have him around. I missed him when he was in Georgia." Wade said, John smiled.

"Yeah I don't think I could live too far away from Adam." John said. "How is he doing, this is his last month right?" Wade asked, John smiled.

"Yeah the baby should be here soon. He's nervous he's been asking me what it's like to give birth and all of that. I've been honest with him, He's excited though, he's gonna be a daddy." John said, Wade smiled.

"I am so glad you came back to Dallas. If you didn't we would have never met and I wouldn't have fallen in love with you or those girls. I love you so much John." Wade said, John smiled and blushed a little, it still shocked him that Wade loved him, that he had found someone else to spend his life with, someone who his girls loved and who loved his girls like a parent.

"I love you to Wade. I never thought I'd find someone else, someone who would take on a divorced father of two little girls, but I love you for it." John said, Wade smiled.

"I love you and those girls. You're the best things, apart from Jesse to happen to me." Wade said, John smiled.

"Let's get outta here" Wade said, John smiled and nodded, Wade paid off the bill and they headed out the door.

They got into the car and headed back to John's place.

They got back and they walked inside. "Babe, who's this from?" Wade asked holding up a box. John frowned.

"I don't know." John said. "Open it then." Wade said, John smiled and walked into the lounge and sat down, Wade sat beside him. John opened the box, but then there was another smaller box inside of it.

He then opened that box and again inside was a smaller box, Wade smirked as John continued opening box after box after box, finally he came to the small box and he opened it, he gasped at what he saw inside was a Square Emerald Diamond Engagement Ring In 14K White Gold. He looked and saw Wade on one knee in front of him.

"Johnny, I love you. After Christian I never thought I'd find another partner to spend my life with, then you came into my life all broody with family issues and I felt an instant connection to you. You look after Jesse as your own and I love Rayne and Mia as my own.'

"You and the girls are everything to me. I want to build a life with you, I want to be the one beside you day and night for the rest of our lives."

"I want to be another father to Rayne and Mia and I want you to be another father to Jesse."

"I love you Johnny will you marry me?" Wade asked, John was in total shock, he couldn't believe this, he was utterly speechless.

"Yes….Yes! Wade I'll marry you!" John exclaimed, Wade smiled and slipped the ring onto John's ring finger and he pulled John into the most passionate kiss.

"I love you Wade." John said. "I love you too Johnny. I always will." Wade said, John smiled and kissed him again.

He was so glad John had said yes, he couldn't wait to marry John and become a family with him, Jesse Rayne and Mia.

Things were amazing right now.

**Please Review….**


	18. Wedding Time

**GOING HOME**

**MONTHS LATER**

"You ready for this bro?" Cody asked his brother, today Wade would be marrying John in front of friends and family members. Wade smiled at his brother.

"Yeah I'm ready, is my tie straight?" Wade asked, he looked handsome in his 3 Button Black Tuxedo he had on his sky blue tie and his 18K Gold and Diamond Modern Cufflink. Kevin was in his Navy Blue Wide Pinstripe Double Breasted Suit. "You look great" Cody said Wade smiled.

"Thanks Cody, for everything. John and I went out and we got you this. We thought you deserved it, especially for all you've done for us." Wade said as he handed his dad the gift, inside was a Skeleton Momento Pocket Watch.

Cody smiled. "Thank-you." He said, Wade smiled and hugged him. "How does Jesse look?" Wade asked, all the kids were with John. "He looks great so does Rayne, Mia and Jessie." Cody said, Wade smiled. "I have something from Hunter, he told me he got it from John." Cody said handing Wade the gift.

Wade smiled and opened it seeing what he had been wanting for ages inside. It was a Black Disco Bead Rosary Necklace. He smiled and put it on.

"Can you make sure John gets this?" Wade asked, Cody smiled and nodded and took the box from his brother, he kissed him on the cheek and headed over to the Helmsley house where John was getting ready along with the kids and his parents and Adam and Albert, who were the proud parents of newly arrived son Dominic.

**MEANWHILE**

John stopped pacing and looked himself in the mirror he had escaped after giving Adam his groomsmen gift, He had received a Black Leather Flask each and the girls had gotten a Anastasia Musical Keepsake Box each. Adam looked great in his Dark Brown Two Button Suit.

Then of course the girls looked amazing in their dresses, Jessie was in her Blue My Michelle Emma Dress, Rayne was in her Black, Pink and Purple Speechless Sequin Emma Dress and Mia was in her Silver Rare Editions Floral Sequin Dress. Jesse also looked dashing in his Volcom Kids Dapper Suit. John looked at himself and sighed, he was dressed in his 2 button White Tuxedo, he also had on the Sky Blue Tie and he had on his 18K Round & Princess Diamond Designer Cufflinks. There was a knock at the door and Hunter walked in looking dashing in his Light Black, Black Gray Pinstripe Suit.

He smiled at John. "You OK in here kid?" he asked, John nodded. "Yeah fine dad." John said. "I wanted to give you something, but first this came from Wade" Hunter said handing John a box, John opened it and gasped, inside was a Rosary Beads 14K White Gold Small Rosary Bead Necklace. Hunter smiled and placed it around his son's neck.

"I wanted you to have this, this is something of your mother's I know she would have loved for you to wear this on this day." Hunter said handing John a box, John opened it and smiled, inside was his mom's 18K Gold Lion Head Pave Diamond Bangle Bracelet. John let a few tears fall and Hunter hugged him. "She would be so proud of you right now." Hunter said John smiled.

"Hunter?" they heard it was Shawn. "The car is here to take us to the venue are we ready?" Hunter asked. "I need a sec" John said Hunter nodded and walked out of the bathroom, the girls, Jesse and Adam, Alberto and Cody left leaving John alone with his dad and Shawn in the other room. John couldn't breathe, he was so nervous. The last time he got married it was a mistake he didn't want this marriage to be a mistake either, he knew he loved Wade more than he loved anyone else, but he had some serious jitters going on right now. Shawn sighed when he saw John and he stepped up. "John you can do this, your mom would be so proud of you right now, don't let her down. You deserve to be happy and Wade will make you happy, I know it." Shawn said, John looked at him.

"You really think so?" John asked, Shawn nodded and smiled. "I really do." He said, John smiled and nodded. "OK then." he said, Hunter smiled, he was glad Shawn talked some sense into John he really was.

They headed out of the room and down to the front yard where their Cadillac Limo was waiting. They got in and drove off to the hotel.

They got there and it was time, the soft music of 'Romeo and Juliet love theme' by Tchaikovsky started playing and Hunter walked John down the aisle to where Wade was. Hunter shook Wade's hand and kissed John on the cheek.

Susan stepped forward and smiled at John and Wade. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Wade and Johnathan in matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly."

"Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Susan said, no one said anything so she smiled and looked at John and Wade with a smile on her face.

"Please face each other and take each other's hands, so that you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever."

"These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you build your future. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief temporarily comes to you."

"These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children, the hands that will join your family as one."

"These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it, support and encouragement to pursue your dreams, and comfort through difficult times. And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch." Susan said, John and Wade smiled.

"Marriage is an opportunity for happiness. It is also risky business. Two people who choose the partnership of love and loyalty need many skills to make it work. They need patience, kindness, generosity, good humour, and the ability to compromise. They need persistence, nurturing, trust, discretion, and the willingness to be vulnerable. But almost nothing offers a greater possibility for living life well. When marriage works it justifies all the effort. Life is richer when experience is shared."

"We are more ourselves when we are responding to the stimulus of others, especially when we are responding to the gift of love. A truly loving relationship brings out the best in each other. If romance leads to friendship, if coming together makes room for individual space, if dreams turn into realistic expectations, if the dazzle of beginnings yields to long-run commitment, if one is always willing to demand of oneself what one demands of others, then love becomes more profound, and the bond of marriage is strengthened. To choose marriage is to accept a challenge, the challenge that love provides when it wants to grow."

Next came the vows, "Wade would you like to go first?" Susan asked, Wade smiled and nodded. "I, Wade, take you, Johnathan, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." Wade said John smiled. "John?" Susan asked, John smiled.

"I Johnathan, take you Wade to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." John said Wade smiled at John, he was so happy right now.

John and Wade held hands and smiled at one another. "Adam if you would like to come forward and read the reading." Susan said Adam smiled and stepped up to read something that John and Wade had picked out.

"Sooner or later we begin to understand that love is more than verses on valentines, and romance in the movies. We begin to know that love is here and now, real and true, the most important thing in our lives. For love is the creator of our favorite memories, and the foundation of our fondest dreams."

"Love is a promise that is always kept, a fortune that can never be spent, a seed that can flourish in even the most unlikely of places. And this radiance that never fades, this mysterious and magical joy, is the greatest treasure of all - one known only by those who love." Adam said, John smiled and winked at Adam and Adam smiled back. Next came the exchanging of the rings.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." Wade said placing the ring on John's finger.

John smiled. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." John said as he placed Wade's ring on his finger.

Susan smiled at John and Wade, they really did seem so in love, she looked out to the guests and saw some were crying, she smiled, she knew she had done a great job bringing these two young men together for all of eternity.

"May the road rise to meet you,

May the wind be always at your back.

May the sun shine warm upon your face,

The rains fall soft upon your fields.

And through all the days of your togetherness,

May God hold you in the palm of his hand.

May God be with you and bless you;

May you see your children's children.

May you be poor in misfortune, rich in blessings,

May you know nothing but happiness

From this day forward.

May the road rise to meet you

May the wind be always at your back

May the warm rays of sun fall upon your home

And may the hand of a friend always be near.

May green be the grass you walk on,

May blue be the skies above you,

May pure be the joys that surround you,

May true be the hearts that love you."

John and Wade smiled, John looked over at his dad and Hunter winked at him and John smiled. "By the power vested in me by the State of Texas I now pronounce you married."

"Wade you may now kiss your husband" Susan said, Wade smiled and pulled John closer and kissed him deeply, they broke apart after a few minutes and smiled.

"I present to you the newly married couple, Wade and Johnathan" the guests all stood and clapped, Wade took John's hand and led him out of the room, he grabbed him again and kissed him and everyone took their photos' they headed outside for the professional photography session. The bridal party and their families all stood and got some photos' done. John went over to Adam and hugged him. "You're happy right?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded.

"I am happy, I am. You don't have to worry about me, I am fine." John said, Adam smiled. "I'll always worry about you" Adam said John smiled. "I know me too with you Addy" John said Adam smiled and hugged John again. "John!" someone called, John walked over to his dad and got some photos done of him, his family and his kids. They had the pictures taken then they headed back into the hall where the reception was taking place. John and Wade walked in and everyone applauded them, they took their place and did the first dance.

**"Baby, I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time,**

**and maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you.**

**maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time,**

**you hung me on the line.**

**maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you.**

**baby, I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely man**

**who's in the middle of something**

**that he doesn't really understand.**

**baby, I'm a man,**

**and maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me.**

**baby, won't you help me to understand?**

**ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.**

**oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**

**oh, oh, oh,**

**oh, oh, oh, oh,**

**oh.**

**baby, I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely man**

**who's in the middle of something**

**that he doesn't really understand.**

**baby, I'm a man,**

**and maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me.**

**baby, won't you help me to understand?**

**ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh.**

**maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time,**

**maybe I'm afraid of the way leave you.**

**maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song,**

**right me when I'm wrong-**

**maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you."**

John and Wade kissed and took their seats, they were given a glass of champagne in their Fifth Avenue Flutes and they toasted one another. As did everyone else. They sat down and ate their food and chatted with everyone.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John smiled as he woke up in his husband's arms, it felt so good to be in Wade's arms, they were at John's house. They had spent the night there making love until the wee hours of the morning. Today they were going to be going to the little cabin that was on Shawn and Hunter's property. It was located down by a nice stream, it was private and secluded, exactly what John and Wade nodded. First though they had to get Rayne and Mia over to Hunter and Shawn's. Randy would be picking them up from there, he and Cody were looking after them for the next two days while John and Wade were on their honeymoon in the cabin. John rolled over and smiled seeing Wade looking at him. "Good morning husband." John said, Wade smiled. "Morning. We should get up and get moving." Wade said, John nodded and smiled, they both got up and had a shower and dressed for the day and then went and got the girls ready.

They bathed them and then they dressed them. John dressed Rayne in her Blue and Black Love Yoga Capris, her Blue Striped Racerback Tank and her Crocs Everleigh Sandals. He dressed Mia in her Purple Graphic Yoga Capris, her White Slubbed Ruffle Tank and her Floral Sandals. Once they were dressed John and Wade gave them breakfast and they headed out the door to the ranch. They got there and they walked inside. "So Randy and Cody will be by soon to come and get the girls." John told his dad and Shawn. "OK. We won't bother you while you're in the cabin, we promise. The girls will be fine, you two need to relax." Hunter said, John smiled and nodded and he went over to his girls and he hugged and kissed them goodbye. "Let's go babe." Wade said, John smiled and they headed out the door over to the stables where the horses were.

"I have a surprise for you." Wade said, John frowned. "Really?" John asked, Wade smiled and nodded and took John into the stables and over to the horses. "She's yours" Wade said, John looked at Wade then at the horse. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah, I got her for you so choose a name for her" Wade said, John smiled he couldn't believe Wade had got him an all-white horse. "Lightning. Her name is Lightning." John said, Wade smiled and kissed John, they both saddled up Lightning and Barrage. They got on and they headed over to the cabin. They got there and headed inside, the cabin was amazing. It was decorated so nicely and they had everything they would need or want.

"Bedroom" Wade husked out, John smiled and nodded and they went into the bedroom. Wade closed the door and climbed onto the bed, Wade kissed John deeply for a few minutes before pulling away. John brought him back down for another kiss. John's hands were roaming all over Wade's body he gripped at Wade's shirt and tugged on it wanting it off Wade obliged not really thinking about it. Wade did the same to John pulling his shirt off of him. He went back to kissing John sliding his tongue against John's in a passionate embrace. John moved his hands and felt for Wade's pants. He started pulling them down. Wade's mouth began to explore John's heavily muscled chest. His lips left a slight trail of moisture across the broad expanse until he reached a nipple.

He lapped at it with broad strokes and then took it between his teeth gently and flicked his tongue back and forth over the proud flesh. John gave a slight sigh of disappointment as Wade moved his mouth away, but gasped with pleasure as he turned his attention to the other nipple. John arched his body up toward Wade's mouth as he continued to move his mouth lower down his abdomen. Wade reached the waistband of John's pants. Wade quickly tugged them off and hooked his fingers in the waist of John's boxers.

Pulling them down he spent several seconds staring at John's heavy cock, which was straining upward and gleaming with moisture at the tip, Wade wrapped his hand around John's arousal and slowly ran it up and down.

With his thumb, he gently rubbed the bead of moisture around the head. He could hear John's breath catch in his throat. John shuddered slightly as his breath passed over the head and cried out as Wade's mouth enclosed him.

With the slowest of motions, Wade pulled John's cock almost entirely into his mouth. For many minutes Wade loved John's shaft, bobbing his head up and down in time with his fingers, which slid along the base.

He could sense that John was very near ready and began to increase his speed, when the other man stopped him. "I don't wanna cum with your mouth Wade I wanna cum with your cock inside of me" John said "Beg me" Wade spoke softly caressing John's face. "I want you please Wade" John said Wade nodded. He got up off of the bed and took his pants off John blushed when he saw Wade fully naked.

Wade smirked and walked over to his bag producing a small bottle of lube. Wade climbed back onto the bed he lubed his fingers up and spreading John's legs carefully he slowly slid one finger into John's hole. He was watching John the entire time but could only see slight discomfort. "tell me if I hurt you" Wade said John nodded and smiled. Wade slowly moved his finger inside the younger man until John was moving his hips along with the finger inside of him.

With the greatest care he inserted another finger; this time John's face registered some distress, but he kept moving his hips in time with Wade's fingers. He began to scissor his fingers slowly.

Although John occasionally gave a small cry of pain, he continued to thrust his haunches back and forth. He carefully curled his fingers inside of John until he brushed against the spot he had been seeking. "oh god right there" John moaned Wade smirked "feels good?" Phil asked John nodded "feels awesome want more…no wait need more Wade need you" John moaned Wade got harder at John's words. Wade increased the pleasure and could feel John relax against his fingers. Removing his fingers he coated his cock generously with lube.

He lifted John's legs up over his shoulders and poured a large amount along the crevice of his buttocks. John's face was flushed his eyes were wide he was slightly breathless. Looking at him, Wade slowly pushed himself in past the first ring of muscle. Although John caught his breath and winced, his eyes never left Wade's face. Very carefully Wade drove himself completely home.

Wade remained motionless for a moment as John grew accustomed to his size and then grasping John's haunches began a steady movement. John tensed, baring down tight around Wade's cock, "God, fuck..." Wade froze only a couple of inches inside John, "Want me to stop?" Phil asked "no don't stop Wade" John begged.

"It's good Johnny, so good," Wade breathed, hot and heavy in to John's ear as he started to move his hips, rolling forward and backwards in to John's heat. "You're so good, so hot and tight and, oh shit..." Wade groaned, leaning back and tilting his hips.

It took a few thrusts before John jerked and groaned and slammed his ass forward against him, almost knocking Phil backwards. Wade drove forward shunting John forward up the bed. with the force of his thrust and making the headboard slam the wall He repeated the motion, speeding up until he couldn't hold back anymore and really lost control.

All words were forgotten as the two grunted and groaned, clutching and clawing towards their release, needing it almost as much as they needed to drag the moment out.

The release won as without warning, John suddenly tensed, back arching wildly and thighs shaking as his orgasm was ripped from him.

"Oh, oh, uh fucking god, Wade...!" He collapsed completely as he slumped backwards, shooting all over the bed sheets without Phil even touching his cock.

That realisation wasn't lost on Wade and the thought shoved him over the edge right behind John, "John–Johnny, oh Jesus, motherfucker," he gasped, the rest lost in a jumble of words and promises as he emptied himself inside John's willing body.

When the shuddering started to subside Wade reluctantly pulled out and turned to fall down on to the bed next to John.

It took John a moment to uncurl and he ended up lying flat on his stomach, not caring about the come he was smearing in to his belly. "are you ok?" Wade asked once their breathing was back to normal.

John rolled over onto his side so he was facing Wade he smiled and kissed Wade softly. "more than ok" John said Wade smiled.

**Please Review….**


	19. House Hunting

**GOING HOME**

**A MONTH LATER**

John smiled as he cooked breakfast for his family, he loved doing it recently because he wasn't only cooking for his two amazing daughter's but he was doing it for his husband. Wade had to have a big breakfast every morning, he had hard and long days ahead of him when he was working on the horse training and breeding at the ranch. Today John was going to be busy as well. He would be going to pick up Adam and Dominic and then they would be heading house hunting.

When Wade moved into John's place they realised they didn't have enough room to fit them all and if they wanted to expand on their family they would have to move anyway, so they figured that before that happened they would move house.

John smiled as he heard Wade come down the stairs with Rayne babbling his ear off and Mia in his arms, he was such a good step daddy. The girls loved and adored him so much and John was glad.

Wade sat Mia in her highchair and he put Rayne in her seat and sat down, John placed his plate in front of him, then he handed Rayne her pancakes and he put Mia's fruit and yogurt in front of her, John sat down with his own breakfast and started eating.

"So you promise not to make an offer today?" Wade asked, "Yeah I promise. I wouldn't do that without you checking it out first, but you need to make some time to look at the houses I like." John said, Wade nodded.

"I promise." He said, John smiled. "Daddy" Rayne said getting John's attention, John looked at her. "Yes baby?" John asked. "Puppy?" she asked, John closed his eyes tight, the whole puppy subject was supposed to be a secret from Wade.

He didn't want to bring up the puppy subject in front of him. "What's that Rayne?" Wade asked. "Nothing she's being silly." John said, "Time for a bath." John said, clearing away from breakfast.

He took the girls upstairs and he gave them a bath and got them ready for the day. He dressed Rayne in her Mudd Embroidered Belted Denim Bermuda Shorts, her Blue, Gray and White Heart Babydoll Top and her Silvers T Strap Sandals.

He dressed Mia in her Dusky Pink Corduroy Shorts, her Pink, White and Black Floral and Polka-Dot Babydoll Top and her Pink Embellished Criss Cross Sandals. Once they were dressed John went and showered while the girls played.

John dressed in his Rock and Republic Twister Straight Jeans, his Black Taboo Creepy Skull Guitar Tee and his Gray and White Nike Sweet Classic Athletic Shoes. As he was pulling on his shoes Wade walked in and sat down and looked at his husband. "A puppy?" Wade asked, John sighed.

"I talked to Rayne about it before we were married. I know I should have talked to you about it but I was scared." John said, Wade frowned. "Scared of what?" he asked.

"That you'd be against it and that I would have to tell Rayne no and break her heart" John said, Wade sighed.

"I would never do that, but John. This is OUR family now not just yours, you have to come to me no matter what. Even if you think I will get upset with you, I am not always going to agree with you, we will argue and everything but I will still love you. It's all a part of marriage." Wade said, John smiled at him and kissed him. "You're the best husband ever." John said, Wade smiled.

"I know I am. Let's go." Wade said, John smiled and they got the girls together and headed out to the car. They strapped the girls in and got in and Wade drove them to Hunter's and Shawn's.

They got there, got out and headed inside, Wade said goodbye to his husband and step children and he headed off to work. John went and picked up Dominic. He loved holding a baby. They were so small and cute and amazing. "You Miss having a small baby?" Shawn asked John.

John nodded. "Yeah I Miss the girls being this small. They grow up way to fast." John said, Shawn nodded and smiled. "Yeah they do. I look at Jessie and I can't believe how mature she looks" Shawn said, John smiled and nodded.

"Hey Jay" Adam said. John smiled. "Hey Addy, you ready to go house hunting?" John asked, Adam nodded. "Yeah. You'll be OK right Shawn with three kids?" Adam asked, Shawn nodded and smiled.

"I'll be fine. It'll be fun." Shawn said, John smiled and he hugged and kissed his girls goodbye and Adam did the same to Dom and then they headed out the door. They got into John's car and they headed out house hunting.

"So what are we looking for?" Adam asked. "Well we need enough rooms, because we are thinking about having kids of our own, I need a nice kitchen and I would like a backyard for the kids to play in." John said, Adam smiled and nodded.

"OK, it shouldn't be too hard to find, this is Dallas." Adam said, John nodded. "How's married life?" Adam asked.

"It's perfect right now. I love Wade so much and he loves me. Today he even agreed to let me get Rayne a puppy, she's been going on about it for months now." John said, Adam laughed. "What kind are you gonna get her?" Adam asked. "She wants a Maltese." John said, Adam smiled.

"Cute." He said, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah she's been on this kick about getting a puppy for so long. I just want to make her happy." John said, Adam smiled. "How's Randy and the girls doing?" Adam asked.

"They're doing perfect. The girls love going over there on a Friday night." John said, Adam smiled. "That's good I am glad, he's changed." Adam said John nodded in agreement.

"This is the house I saw online. I wanted to come and check it out." John said as they pulled up. They got out and Headed inside. "Hi there, my name is Michelle." The real-estate agent said, John and Adam shook her hand. "Can I tell you about the house?" she asked, both John and Adam nodded.

"This home is an Exquisite Mediterranean style home in prestigious gated community. Stunning curb appeal welcomes you to stone floors, soaring ceilings, gorgeous wrought iron, staircase, Study, Game Room, stone columns, plantation shutters, custom built ins, loads of storage ,ample windows offering lots of natural light, granite, Thermidor stainless appliances, SubZero fridge. Back yard with pool, spa & privacy landscaping. Near shopping, main roads & restaurants." She said, John smiled he loved the house. "What's the asking price?" John asked.

"$800,000 but negotiable." Michelle said, John nodded. He loved the house, he pulled out his camera and snapped some pictures. "Can you and Wade afford it?" Adam asked, John nodded.

"If we sell my house, definitely." John said, Adam smiled at him, he could tell John really loved this place and he wanted to build a home there with Wade, Jesse, Rayne, Mia and their own kids. "Why don't you make an offer?" Adam asked. "Wade wants to see it before I make any offer." John said, Adam nodded.

"That's understandable." He said. "But you never know when someone else will come in and take it." Adam said, John sighed. "Let me call him." John said, he headed out to the pool area and called his husband.

**"Hey babe….No nothing is wrong, I found our home…..The asking price is eight hundred, but negotiable….It's amazing Wade, it has 5 bedrooms, it's amazing it has a pool and a spa. It's great….Yeah I wanna make the offer, but if you still wanna look at it I won't. I want you to be happy as well…Really?...You're the best!...I love you. I'll see you soon."** John said ending the call. John smiled and headed back inside.

"I'll make the offer" John said, Michelle smiled and Adam hugged John.

"I can't wait. This is the home for you guys." Adam said, John smiled and nodded, he couldn't wait to move into the house with his family. He couldn't wait to see his family settled into the house, so they could start their lives off together.

**Please Review….**


	20. BIG News

**GOING HOME**

**A MONTH LATER**

Today was the day that John, Wade, Jesse, Rayne and Mia would be moving into the new home. John and Wade were up early and in the shower.

"Are you feeling OK?" Wade asked his husband, John had been feeling a bit ill recently and it was worrying to Wade. John smiled at his husband, "I am fine I promise you." John said, Wade nodded.

"OK, but if you feel sick, just let me know." Wade said, John smiled and reached up and caressed Wade's face. "I will I promise." John said, they finished their showers and got out and got ready for the day.

Wade dressed in his Black Nike Classic Jersey Shorts, his Black and Red Nike Baseball Script Tee and his Black, White and Red Nike Air Ring Leader Basketball Shoes.

John dressed in his Blue Nike Dri-Fit Offense Performance Shorts, his White Nike Street Park Hoop Tee and his Black Nike Air Visi Pro III Basketball Shoes. Once they were dressed they went and got the kids up and ready for the day.

John bathed his girls and got them ready. He dressed Rayne in her Aqua Jegging Shorts, her Gray and White Mock-Layer Bling Tee and her Blue and Orange Nike Victoria Athletic Shoes.

He then dressed Mia in her Pink French Terry Scooter, her Gray and White Zebra Babydoll Tee and her Pink Nike Dual Fusion ST 2 Athletic Shoes.

Once the girls were dressed he took them downstairs for breakfast he smiled seeing Jesse down there dressed for the day in his Black Nike Dri-FIT Mesh Shorts, his Nike Dallas Cowboys Tony Romo Jersey and his Black, Blue and Yellow Nike Sweet Classic High-Top Athletic Shoes. John put Mia in her highchair and Rayne sat down and they all had some breakfast.

"My dad will be by with Shawn, Jessie, Adam and Alberto." John said, Wade smiled.

"Cool, I called Cody last night he said he and Randy will be coming as well to help." Wade said.

"I bet Randy feels weird" John said. Wade nodded. "Yeah I would. I mean you're his ex-husband. It's odd that he will be helping his ex and his kids move into another home they will be sharing with your new husband and their step father." Wade said, John nodded.

"Yeah it is, but I guess it makes it easier because Cody is your brother." John said, Wade nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am just glad he has hung around. I've missed not having him around me." Wade said John smiled, he was glad his husband was happy.

They finished breakfast and John cleaned the girls up and went up to Rayne's room to finish packing up some of her things that were lying around. "Daddy, why we move?" Rayne asked, John smiled at her.

"Because this house is too small and we need a house big enough for me and Wade, Jesse, you, Mia and maybe a little brother or sister" John said, Rayne smiled.

"You have baby?" she asked, John smiled at her. "Yes, but don't tell Wade OK?" John asked, Rayne smiled and nodded. "I want a brover." She said, John laughed.

"I'll see what I can do babe." John said, Rayne smiled and clapped her hands. John was glad she was happy about having a little brother or sister, John was now two months along, he hadn't told Wade yet, he just wanted to wait until they had moved into the new place. Until they were settled. John finished up Rayne's room and then moved to Mia's nursery.

John was sad to see her nursery come down, in the new house she wouldn't be using her crib, John had gone out and bought a whole bedroom setting for Mia. He was putting all her things in storage though. John finished with the girls rooms as the doorbell rang.

John headed downstairs with the girls and smiled seeing his parent's brother, brother in law, sister, Cody and Randy. "Come In." John said. They all walked in and started packing up the truck with the furniture.

"Da!" John heard he turned around and saw Mia reaching up for him. John smiled and picked her up. "What's up?" John asked her. "Num?" she asked, John smiled.

"You just ate baby." John said, she shook her head and John smiled and took her into the kitchen and grabbed her a fruit stick and handed it to her. Mia smiled and started eating it. She ate it pretty fast, John laughed at her. She was growing up so fast.

"Everything is good to go babe" Wade said coming into the room. John smiled at him. "So this is goodbye?" John asked. "Yeah," Wade said, he knew this was hard for John to do. This house was his, Rayne's and Mia's first home since moving from New York.

John had one last look around at the house before heading out the door. He looked at Wade and kissed him. They got into the car and headed over to the new place.

They got there, got out and headed inside. John looked around and smiled, this was his home now.

"You OK kid?" Hunter asked from behind him, John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'll be OK." John said. Hunter sighed. "I know it's sad to leave the old house but you'll be happy here you have Wade and the girls" Hunter said, John smiled. "I know." John said, Hunter smiled.

"I'm gonna go help Shawn out in the kitchen." Hunter said, John smiled and nodded.

John went outside and looked around. He was looking around when he suddenly felt so ill. John Ran to the bush and threw up his breakfast.

"John?" he heard, John wiped his mouth and saw Randy standing there. "Are you OK?" Randy asked frowning. "Yeah fine." John said.

"You just threw up John, what's going on?" Randy asked, John sighed. "I feel weird telling you before Wade." John said Randy nodded.

"OK then. Sorry." Randy said, John sighed. "I'm pregnant!" John shouted at him, Randy turned around with shock written all over his face he couldn't believe this. "Really?" he asked, John nodded.

"Yeah." John said. "Wow, congratulations." Randy said. "Are you OK with this?" John asked. Randy nodded. "Yeah I am fine, you deserve to be happy John," Randy said, John smiled and hugged and kissed Randy on the cheek. "Love" they heard John turned around and saw Wade standing there not looking happy about John and Randy hugging one another.

Randy left the married couple alone and John went and pulled Wade down onto the grass so he could explain things. "Randy caught me throwing up so I just told him something." John said, Wade smiled. "OK why were you throwing up?" Wade asked. "I'm pregnant." John said, Wade looked at him and his eyes went wide. "Really?" he asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I took a test and it came back positive then I went to the doctor's and she told me that I was indeed preggo." John said, Wade smiled and pulled John in for a passionate kiss, John giggled as he landed on top of Wade's body.

"This is the best news ever" Wade said and John had to agree.

**Please Review….**


	21. The Birth And End

**GOING HOME**

**MONTHS AND MONTHS LATER**

John woke with a groan, he was so annoyed, he was 2 weeks past his due date, he couldn't believe this. He wanted the baby out of him already.

He couldn't sleep for longer than a few hours, and then he woke up with the baby kicking him. He was exhausted and uncomfortable. He just wanted to give birth already. He was sick and tired of being pregnant.

He rolled himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He showered and dressed in some sweats. He walked downstairs and saw Rayne, Jesse, Mia and Wade in the lounge playing loudly, John groaned. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself some water. He went and sat with his husband. Wade smiled at him.

"How was your sleep?" Wade asked. "Pointless…..I can't sleep longer than two hours I am over this." John grumbled. Wade sighed.

He knew John was exhausted and unhappy. "Dada!" Mia screamed when she saw him John sighed deeply. "Baby, use your inside voice. Daddy is not a happy camper" John said Mia looked at him with a frown.

"Dada?" she asked John sighed and lifted her onto his lap. Mia smiled and hugged him. "Baby here?" she asked John shook his head.

"No not yet baby, not yet" John said Wade smiled. "How about I make us some food" John shook his head. "No thanks, I'm not hungry all I want to do is get this child out of me and sleep" John moaned, Wade nodded.

"I know babe, what can I do to help?" Wade asked John shrugged. He looked and saw Jesse, Rayne and Mia were busy. "Fuck me Wade…..I need you to fuck me" John said desperately. Wade frowned, "what?" he asked incredulously.

"You heard me, I need you to fuck me….Steph said sex can bring on labour." John said Wade shook his head. "No John, the baby will come when he's ready, maybe he doesn't want to come out yet" Wade argued John growled.

"Well I'm going for a walk then" John snapped. "Help me up" John said Wade helped him up and John headed out to the backyard.

He walked around and sighed as he rubbed his stomach. "Please come out baby boy. I wanna meet you, you can't stay in there forever." John said. He looked up at the sky. "When am I gonna give birth?" he asked. he continued walking and nothing happened.

He had tried everything, spicy foods, a bath, walking, exercise. Everything except for sex. Wade was holding out on him and John wasn't happy.

He groaned and walked inside he walked into the kitchen where Wade was he hugged him from behind the best he could. "Please Wade?" he asked again, he needed Wade to do this for him. "Baby, no." Wade said annoyed, John was only using him and he didn't like to feel used. John groaned. "Please baby? I want you" John said seductively. Wade turned and looked at him.

"Don't lie John, you only want to fuck because you think it will bring the labour on." Wade said John threw his arms up exasperated.

"This is your fault so you should help me" John snapped. Wade sighed and took a deep breath, he had been dealing with a bitchy John for two weeks now he was over it. "John go lay down for a while" he said brushing past him John shook his head and walked upstairs.

He got to the bedroom and laid down. He felt hot tears sting his eyes and he cried softly to himself. He wasn't happy. He didn't think he could go on much longer. He just wanted the baby out. He wanted to meet their son.

He didn't want to be fat anymore. he wanted to go back to his old self. He just wanted to be a father to their son. That was all he wanted. He grabbed the phone and called Steph.

"**Hey Steph….no nothing it's killing me…I know…..he won't screw me….he's just denying me…..I've tried everything…..can't you induce me or something?...tomorrow?...ok sounds good…..ok love you see you tomorrow….bye"** John said hanging up.

"What did Steph say?" Wade asked, he had listened to the whole thing from the doorway. "If my water hasn't broken by tomorrow, she's going to induce me" John said cracking a smile. Wade nodded. "I want to help John I do, but I don't think sex is the right thing" John nodded.

"I know it's just so annoying. You don't know what it's like. I feel so tired, and uncomfortable. I just want to sleep and feel OK again." John said Wade nodded. "I know, he'll be here soon baby I know it" Wade said John nodded. "Can I have a moment?" John asked Wade nodded and left. John sat on the bed.

John smiled as Wade came in with his lunch "You still wanna fuck?" Wade asked John shrugged. "Not really, no. you're right I guess he will come when he wants to come." John said Wade nodded.

"You should call the family though, Tell them what's happening tomorrow." John said Wade nodded. He picked up the phone and called John's parents.

He spoke to them for a while He sat down next to John watching him eat.

"Where's the kids?" John asked. "Sleeping, they were tired. I don't know if Mia will sleep though being in a bed and not the crib" John nodded.

"Too bad, she needs to get used to it she's a big girl now. She has to sleep in a big girls bed." John said Wade nodded. "I know, I agree" Wade said John nodded.

"Is there anything I can do babe?" Wade asked John shook his head. "No I think I am gonna lay here for a bit, see if I can get some more rest" John said Wade nodded.

He kissed John softly and John laid back. Wade left the room and headed downstairs. He was nervous about meeting the baby, his son. He was scared about being a dad again. He didn't know if he was going to be good at it or not. He knew he was good with Jesse, Rayne and Mia, but Rayne and Mia weren't his kids. This was his blood his everything.

He would now be responsible for this life for the rest of his life. It was insane.

That was part of the reason he didn't want to have sex with John. he just didn't know if he was ready or prepared enough to have another son yet.

He needed to talk to John about his fears but he knew it would only make John more uptight than he already was. He knew this was hard on John, he just needed to know he was going to be a good dad.

He headed upstairs, he checked in on the girls they were both sleeping soundly, he went and checked on Jesse and saw him up in his bedroom reading a comic book, He smiled in on him and checked on John. he was fast asleep much like Rayne and Mia were they were three of a kind.

You could tell they were father and daughter's it was so obvious. Rayne and Mia were John in a small body. He walked around aimlessly in his own thoughts, his scared and anxious thoughts.

He was heading downstairs when he heard "Wade!" being shouted he walked into the bedroom and saw John standing there with a puddle of water beneath him.

"OH SHIT!" he shouted now was the time.

"OK what do I do?" Wade asked John looked at him. "Get my bag, get the kids, get me in the car and to the hospital!" John shouted, how dense could Wade be. "Wade, you did this with Jesse, why are you freaking out?" John asked. Wade sighed. "I was freaking out then as well John." he said John sighed. he quickly changed his underwear and pants and met with Wade downstairs.

Wade strapped a sleeping Rayne and a sleeping Mia into the car and helped John in as well. "I'll call Steph" Wade said John nodded, Wade took off and called Steph. **"Steph…..yeah it's time….about ten minutes ago his water broke….yeah we'll meet you there" **Wade said hanging up.

"She is on her way as well as your family, they are on their way." Wade said John nodded and grasped Wade's hand, the contractions were coming on strong and fast.

They got to the hospital and walked in with Rayne and Mia clinging to Wade. The nurses took over and took John to his private room. The nurses got John out of his clothes and into a gown, leaving his lower half, naked.

He didn't care though, he just wanted this over with. They handed Wade a full pair of surgical scrubs, mask, hair and shoe covers. He was changed in a flash. John was wheeled to the maternity ward operating room.

Wade handed Rayne, Mia and Jesse off to Shawn who would be in the waiting room with their family when they arrived. Wade held John's hand as they got him ready for the procedure. Steph walked in ready to do the operation. "You feeling OK John?" Steph asked John nodded. "Yeah, it hurts, but I want him out" John said Wade smiled and kissed the back of John's hand.

"You're doing so great baby….I'm so proud of you" Wade said softly kissing John's brow. "OK John, we're going to have you turn on your side, so I can give you your anaesthesia OK?" Steph asked John nodded. Wade helped him roll onto his side and he felt a little prick.

He flinched, he had always hated needles. Once the anesthesia was given to him John was placed back onto his back.

Steph smiled at John, "you're doing great John absolutely perfect." She said, as she washed John's abdomen with an antibacterial solution and shaved a portion of his pubic hair. John looked at Wade.

Wade smiled down at him. "OK are we ready?" Steph asked she wanted to make sure John was ready for this. John nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready" he said shakily Steph looked at Wade. "Is he really OK?" she asked Wade nodded.

"He's nervous doc." Wade said Steph nodded, her first incision opened the abdomen. It was a vertical cut from just below the navel to the top of the pubic bone. "You're doing great John, I love you" Wade spoke taking John's mind off of the procedure.

Stephanie's second incision opened the uterus. It was a transverse incision. This was the favoured type because it healed well and made it possible for John to attempt a natural delivery in the future.

John closed his eyes and Wade bent down and stroked his head. "You OK?" he asked John nodded. "Scared" he said Wade nodded. "I love you and soon, we will be parents of a beautiful baby boy." Steph opened John's uterus and ruptured the amniotic sac.

Steph smiled and reached in and pulled out the baby, she smiled. "One baby boy" she announced as they heard the baby start crying out. John and Wade started crying it was always amazing.

The umbilical cord was clamped and Wade cut it, the nurses evaluated the baby making sure he was OK. "Is…is he OK?" John asked. "He's fine John" Steph said John smiled Wade was over with the baby just looking at him, he was the cutest thing in the world.

Steph removed the placenta from John and he stitched John's uterus and abdomen closed. While this was happening. The baby boy was cleaned up and taken to the room where John would soon be. Wade went with his son, he was just so happy.

He was a father again, he couldn't believe it, this was his son, his blood, it was the most amazing thing in the world. 40 minutes later John was wheeled in he was asleep and Wade couldn't blame him, he knew he would be exhausted.

He sat there holding their son as John slept. John woke up about an hour later and smiled when he saw Wade and their son. Wade helped him to sit up, John was in some pain but he wanted to meet his son.

Wade handed the baby over, John smiled, he cradled the baby in his arms and smiled at him he had some blonde hair and brown eyes, he smiled at him and kissed him. "He's perfect" John said Wade nodded.

"So are we sticking with the name?" Wade asked John nodded. "Yeah, I like that name. Jett." John said Wade smiled. "Jett" he said. John smiled. "Jett Felix Barrett" Wade said John looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"People are here, they all want to see you and the baby are you up for it?" Wade asked John nodded. "Sure" he said Wade smiled. Hunter, Shawn, Adam, Albert, Jesse, Rayne, Mia, Phil Daniel, Cody and Randy walked in.

John smiled at them all. "He's stunning, so what is his name?" Hunter asked. "Jett, Jett Felix Helmsley" John said smiling at his son. "Baby?" Rayne asked John nodded.

"This is your baby brother baby" John said to his daughter. "Bwover?" she asked John nodded. "Me sissy?" she asked John smiled. Wade held her in his lap. "That's Jett baby, your brother." Wade said. "J….Jett?" she asked John nodded. "Wike pwane?" she asked everybody laughed. "Yes, like a plane" John said.

"OK guys we're going to leave you to it, I take it you're staying here Wade?" Adam asked Wade nodded. "No babe, you should be with the kids for the night. Otherwise they will get worried" John said Wade frowned. "But I thought you would want me here?" he asked John smiled. "I do, but I think it would be best if you were with the kids. I'll see you first thing in the morning." John said.

Wade nodded. He kissed John softly, then Jett on the cheek. "I love you both. If you need me, just call OK?" he asked John nodded. "We'll be fine Wade" John said. "Bye guys" John said kissing the kids goodbye. "Bye bye" they said waving at John, John smiled at them.

Once everyone left John sat there with Jett in his arms, he just needed this alone time to reflect on what was going on. He couldn't believe he was the father of two. He had his beautiful baby girls and now the cutest little boy in the world. He was just so happy to have had a child with Wade. He was ecstatic.

He knew Wade had always wanted a child with him and John was so blessed to be the one Wade chose. Yes he loved Randy with all his heart, but he knew that things were perfect with him and Wade right now. He sat there looking at Jett, he smiled. He looked so much like Wade it wasn't funny. He looked down at his son and cried, happy tears, happy for the birth of his son.

**DAYS LATER**

It was night time in the Barrett home. Jesse, Rayne, Mia and Jett were asleep in their rooms, John and Wade were just getting ready for bed. Wade helped John changed and climb in. he got in as well and held John. "Are you feeling OK?" Wade asked knowing the C Section wound was annoying John a lot.

"Fine, just tired. It's hard with a new born and three other kids running around" Wade smiled. "I know but the kids are so sweet with him. They're going to be the best big sisters and the best big brother in the world." Hunter said John nodded.

"Yeah they are. I am so blessed to have you, Jesse, Rayne, Mia and Jett. I have a family now and I never knew what it meant before" John said Wade smiled. "We're not going anywhere, we're always going to be here baby always" Wade said.

John smiled, they kissed lightly and closed their eyes trying to get some sleep before Jett woke up in a few hours needing to be fed and changed. John was asleep in an instant. He was just so exhausted.

Wade couldn't sleep. He quietly got out of the bed, he walked to the nursery and checked on his sleeping son, his own child, it still overwhelmed him sometimes. He knew though, with John, they would raise wonderful, happy children, and he hoped one day they could have a daughter of their own.

He kissed Jett gently, and then went to check on his son and step daughter's. He smiled seeing them all asleep, he felt so blessed and so happy, he was just glad that John's first thought when he and Randy ended was to Go Home.

**THE END**

**Please Review….**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing:)  
**


End file.
